


Us Versus the Wilderness

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also a very very mild scene where Hux gets eaten, Blood and Injury, Crash Landing, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Survival, in chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: Kylo and Hux crash land on an uncharted planet. With the ship’s communications damaged, they need to figure out a way to get to higher ground to try and send out an SOS to the First Order to be saved. Having only each other as company, they must learn to get along, or suffer the consequences. During their journey, they unconsciously become closer, and something blossoms between them. Prepare for danger, bickering, interacting with local wildlife, and survival! And perhaps even more...





	1. Chaos Reigns (When I’m With You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a Kylux Big Bang, and this was fun! Working alongside my artist, littleststarfighter, was amazing as well! I hope you all enjoy the ride!

General Hux was in a good mood—a rarity in itself. 

A diplomatic trip to the Outer Rim had the First Order with another planet on its belt. Having been weakened by the Empire beforehand, the planet and its people had no time to recover, and the New Republic never did keep a steady hold on it. It could’ve swayed either way. But the First Order had gotten there first. The diplomats were helpless. Though Hux had to give them credit; they saw through the thin threats behind smoothly delivered words...but they were helpless. They had no defenses. They had no army. They did, however, have plenty of land to mine for more materials for future weapons. Resigning to their fate, the planet and its resources were signed over to the First Order. 

A mission that only lasted two full rotations. 

Now back on their way to the _Finalizer_ , Hux had been pacing the small craft they had used to get there. While the _Finalizer_ laid in wait just a jump away, the ship they used had nothing outwardly oppressive on it. No weapons, other than short range cannons, and very weak shields. Hux had wanted them to let their guards down, by wordlessly telling them that they were coming in peace. 

Instead, they were coming to conquer. 

Hux stopped by a viewport, looking out into space as the ship lazily drifted on through. The ship as well, had no hyperdrive. The _Finalizer_ made the jump to drop them off, then jumped away so that they could lay in wait. Just in case the planet needed a bit more...persuasion to complete the deal. So, for now, they flew through space, getting closer to the jump point where the _Finalizer_ would pick them up. They had left the planet hours ago, and another one was looming ahead. Hux didn’t recognize it, but it didn’t matter. 

“With their mines under our control...” said Hux, more to himself than the three troopers he had brought with him, “Our production of weaponry will increase tenfold. The Resistance will have no chance, now. This was a trip well--” 

“Wasted.” 

Hux scowled, before schooling his expression as he turned around. How could he have forgotten the one other passenger on this ship/ 

None other than Kylo Ren himself. 

Hux had insisted that he take this mission alone, but Supreme Leader Snoke wasn’t leaving any room for argument. Kylo Ren was to accompany Hux on this trip, and that was that. And Kylo hardly did anything—just loomed in the distances, being a rather good intimidation tool, but did nothing to help negotiations. ...Okay so many the threatening presence did work, but like hells Hux was going to admit that aloud. Or even in his own head. 

Damned Ren and his Force abilities. 

“And what about it was wasted?” asked Hux, unable to help but sound a little exasperated, ”We have a new mine now, to gather more supplies. More supplies, means more weapons. More ships. More to repair anything that has been damaged, I fail to see your logic...” 

“Why waste time negotiating, when they obviously were weakened to begin with?” asked Kylo, tilting his head at Hux, masked by that damned helmet of his. Hux had saw what lay beneath it, and knew why Kylo wore that awful thing. His face was too expressive and, dare he say it...too soft. The soldiers would never take him seriously. Hux never took him seriously, and that was even before he saw the man behind the ‘monster’ that was the infamous Kylo Ren, “We wasted time by negotiating anything. We should’ve attacked, plain and simple. They wouldn’t have stood a chance against me.” 

“Against you.” drawled out Hux, unimpressed, “Were you going to take on all of their forces? Just you?” 

“Yes.” Kylo’s immediate answer made Hux’s blood boil, “Besides, you only brought three troopers with you. They’d be useless in battle, against their forces, even with them as weak as they are. They’d be more useful as cannon fodder, than in battle--” 

“I will not have you belittle these men, Ren!” snapped Hux, acutely aware of the three troopers watching them, even the pilot. Hux sent him a glare, watching him quickly turn back to the cockpit, before focusing on Ren, further incensed by the fact that his glare wasn’t fazing him at all. “As if you’d be any better up against multiple numbers. Even with your ’magical’ Force, you’d be torn to bits, if you faced an army.” 

“The Force is not some magical--” 

“Enough, Ren.” Hux silenced him, holding up his hand. “For the hundredth time, I have no desire to know about your mystical Force, or anything behind it. It’s pointless, it’s useless, and it has no place here within the First Order.” 

Kylo growled, getting to his feet and storming over to Hux. Hux stood his ground, even watching Kylo size up to him. Hux was very well aware of how much larger Kylo Ren was to himself. While they were almost evenly matched in height, Kylo was broad shouldered, muscular, and even without the Force, he could snap him like a twig. Hux hated it. He was already self-conscious about his body (thus the greatcoat illusion), he didn’t need Ren shoving that in his face. 

“Back away.” he seethed, glaring up at him. 

“Or what, General?” asked Kylo coolly, with an aggravating tilt of his head. 

Hux gritted his teeth together. He was not going to fall for that childish taunt. The tension in the small ship was thick, and one could easily cut it with a vibro-blade. He could practically see, out of the corners of his eyes, the stormtroopers standing nervously by. Some of them had seen the explosive arguments between the two of them. Others had yet to witness them. Well, today was probably their day. 

And on a small ship, there was nowhere to hide... 

“These childish outbursts really suit you, Ren.” said Hux after a beat, unable to stop himself from smirking. “Does Supreme Leader Snoke know that his apprentice is a giant man-child?" 

Hux could feel a sudden vibration in the air, and instinctively tensed up. He’d experienced the Force before, thanks to Kylo, but hardly ever against him, if only to shove him back. The tension physically moving in the space of the small ship was easily felt, and he could practically feel Ren’s rage radiating off of him. The words hit a sore spot, apparently. 

“As if you can talk, General.” spat Kylo, the helmet hissing slightly with his harsh words, “You’re nothing but a--” 

And he suddenly stopped. 

Hux watched him for a moment, eyebrow quirked, as he watched Kylo look around, curiously and almost...warily? “What? I’m nothing but a—what, Ren? Can’t even get an insult out at me?” 

He was goading him, but at this point, he didn’t care. 

Ren still didn’t respond, but he did turn back to Hux. He couldn’t tell if he was about to say anything...but it never came. 

Instead the entire ship rocked suddenly, as an explosion sounded from the back of the ship. 

Unable to stop himself, Hux was thrown against Kylo’s broad form and  _Hells he’s rock solid, that has to be armor he’s wearing under those damnable robes_ , before shoving himself away. He was barely aware of Kylo’s large hand steadying him, as the ship continued to pitch and rock. 

“What’s going on!” barked out Hux, tearing away from Kylo’s hand as he marched to the cockpit, Kylo close behind on his heels. 

“I-I’m not sure, sir!” said the pilot trooper, hands dancing worriedly over the console. “There’s a major malfunction in one of the engines. It’s not responding, and it’s quickly leaking fuel.” 

“An attack?” Hux looked at the console, but didn’t see any approaching ships. Unless they were somehow invisible to radar--? 

“No. There’s no one here but us.” said Kylo from over Hux’s shoulder, almost making him jump, “Perhaps that planet we had visited had one final ’weapon’ up their sleeve, and vandalized our ship.” 

Hux swore. They had left the ship in the local shipyard, while they stayed elsewhere on the planet. They had the diplomat’s promise that their ship would be taken care of. ...Apparently, they ‘took care of it’ all right. Hux squeezed his hands into fists, wanting to dig his nails into his palms, until they bled. The _Finalizer_ would have to get to them soon, before the ship started to really get into trouble. 

“Hail the _Finalizer_. Now!” said Hux, deciding to grip the headrests of the chairs in the cockpit. He heard another trooper move to the back of the ship, no doubt investigating what had happened. Hux didn’t pay him any mind. The pilot finally brought up communications, and Hux barely heard Captain Phasma answering...when another explosion—this one much closer—went off, completely tossing the ship roughly to the side. 

Hux lost his grip from the sudden jerk of the ship, and found himself being slammed into the side of the ship. For a brief, dizzying second his vision went starry and his ears rang. His temple throbbed, and he knew he had cut it, if the slight sensation of wetness dripping down was any indication. A moment later, he realized the klaxons were going off inside of the ship, and it was moving rather fast now. But, as he righted himself and glanced out the cockpit window...they weren’t going straight into space. 

They were headed right down towards a planet. A planet that Hux didn’t recognize. 

“Kriff--!” 

He turned to the copilot, who had apparently frozen in a fit of fear. Hux didn’t care. He reached out and roughly grabbed his shoulder, practically yanking him out of his seat, “Go see what the damage is from the back of the ship! Now!” 

That got his attention and, after a hurried ‘yessir!’, the trooper brushed past Hux. But soon to take his place, or rather shove him out of the way, was Kylo. Helmet gone, he too yanked the pilot out of his seat this time, and took his place. 

“Ren?!” Hux looked incredulously at him, as he watched large gloved hands dance over the console. “What’re you doing? Do you even know what you’re doing?!” 

“I’m trying to save our lives, that’s what I’m doing!” he snapped, his voice still sharp despite the lack of the vocal modulator from the helmet. But no matter what Kylo did, the klaxons kept blaring and the ship was getting closer and closer to the planet. Proximity alerts were going off on the console, as they started to enter the atmosphere. Hux’s stomach lurched, feeling the ship take a complete nosedive. 

Hearing Ren swear colorfully was equal parts amusing...and worrisome. He had heard that Ren was a decent pilot, but had yet to see him in action. But watching him struggle with the controls, hands and arms straining as he pulled at the flight controls to get out of the nosedive...it really was worrisome. Hux had yet to be in a crash landing. He’d gone through sims where that happened...but never had one in reality. 

He swallowed down the fear that he felt bubbling up inside of him. 

“Controls are gone. I can’t fly the ship with these.” said Kylo with a frustrated huff, tossing the flight controls back into position. 

“We don’t have much time, if you have another plan!” snapped Hux, gripping the chairs in a death grip, feeling the ship tremble and whine, as it shot through the atmosphere. He heard something break off, the heat apparently too much, without the shields being put up. He didn’t want to know what the sound of twisted burning metal would sound like, when they inevitably crashed. 

Not hearing anything from Kylo, he turned to him, mouth opened for another scathing comment, before the words died in his mouth. 

Kylo had his eyes closed, his hands hovering over the controls. Hux could’ve swore he felt the ship shudder even more. Kylo then slowly lifted his hands, arms moving back a little as if he were using the flight controls to move the ship. And, he’ll be damned if he saw the nose of the ship finally raising up. They weren’t going to nosedive right into the ground! Hux knew it was the Force that Kylo was using...but for once, he couldn’t find a biting comment to throw at him. What he was seeing was impressive. While it was a small ship, it was a ship nonetheless. And Kylo was maneuvering it like a large toy. 

The impressed feeling soon died off, as he saw the surface quickly approaching. Despite them not being in a nose-dive anymore, the ship was still falling at an incredible rate. They were going to crash. There was no way around that. 

“Strap in!” 

“What?” Hux hadn’t expected Kylo to talk. Looking over at him, he saw that sweat beaded his brow, his eyes tightly closed, jaw tense. He was straining. This wasn’t easy for him, apparently. 

“We’re going to crash! If you don’t strap in, you’ll--” Kylo cut himself off, regaining focus on what he was doing, before practically shouting, “GO!” 

This time, Hux didn’t question it. He quickly went to the main body of the ship, sitting down in one of the seats. Shaking hands (shaking because the ship was, not him he wasn’t shaking he couldn’t be) grasped at the restraints. He heard something brush up against the underside of the ship. Then the sides. Something snapping, breaking... 

Then there was a loud crash, the whole ship turned completely on its side—or was it upside-down? The second impact jarred the whole ship, and Hux felt himself being thrown. He could’ve sworn he had strapped himself in, or maybe he had just imagined that in the heat of the moment. Either way, he felt himself slam against something, white hot pain shot through his body, from his shoulder-- 

And then he was aware of nothing more. 


	2. Wake Up it’s a Brand New (Fucking) Day

The first thing that Hux became aware of, was the smell of burning fuel. It burned his nostrils, and made his closed eyes sting. The next thing that came back, was his hearing. He heard the crackling of fire, and the slight whine and moan of metal under stress. What could that have been? Sensation came back, and the moment it did, he wished it hadn’t. A pained groan left him, as he shifted slightly. Everything was hurting. His head was pounding, his shoulder felt like it was on fire, his ribs felt bruised, and in no way shape or form, did he feel like moving. He almost drifted back to unconsciousness, before he felt something—someone—take a hand under his arm and lift him up, effortlessly. 

He couldn’t help but let out a soft pained noise, as his shoulder protested the movement. Who the hell was moving him? He tried to struggle, but that made things hurt even more, so he stilled, breathing hard and forcing his eyes to finally flutter open. 

One eye had a hard time opening, but the other had no problem. Things were not in focus at first, and they were such a blur of moving colors, that Hux felt sick to his stomach. He swallowed thickly, before grimacing—his mouth was dry. He blinked a few times, his vision finally clearing to the point, where he saw himself being dragged—literally—out of what looked like a mangled ship. 

Then everything came back to Hux suddenly, making his head throb hard enough to force him to close his eyes. 

They crashed. The ship malfunctioned—probably sabotage—and crashed. Somehow, he made it out alive, despite feeling like death warmed over. He remembered Kylo attempting to control the ship, and did so with the Force....but then everything became fuzzy after that. So, if they crashed...who was the one carrying him? Or rather dragging him. He didn’t want to lift his head, it hurt too much. It wasn’t until he was laid down on the ground—which was grassy, and was gloriously cool—that he opened his eyes again, and glanced up. 

He found Kylo Ren staring back down at him. And he too, looked like death warmed over. 

From what he could focus on, Kylo’s nose was a bloody mess, and he had a deep cut on his cheek. That would scar for sure, if they didn’t get bacta onto it. An ugly bruise was forming on his temple. Beyond that...Kylo seemed fine. No doubt, that wasn’t the case under all of those robes. 

It took Hux a moment to realize that Kylo was talking to him. 

“General? Hux, are you with me?” 

“I’m here...” groaned out Hux, moving his hands and wiggling his toes in his boots to make sure he had all his limbs attached. His entire body felt like a giant bruise, “We crashed...” 

“How observant...” said Kylo dryly, and Hux couldn’t help but chuckle, though that quickly ended as the chuckle turned into a harsh cough. One that made his ribs ache, and his shoulder burn even more. He was aware of a stiff, strong arm against his back, slowly sitting him up. The change in position made his head throb, and he squeezed his eyes shut with another groan. Though he nearly jumped out of his skin, as he felt something being pressed against his lips. Opening his eyes, he saw that Kylo had a canteen. The edge of it felt cool. Fresh, cool water. 

Hux drank from it greedily, not minding it dribbling down his chin. He almost whimpered, when Kylo pulled the canteen away. 

“You’re going to make yourself sick, if you drink that fast.” he said, laying Hux gently back down on the ground, before putting the cap back on the canteen, “How are you feeling? What hurts?” 

“What doesn’t hurt?” grumbled Hux, feeling a bit more alive, now that he had water. His throat didn’t feel as dry, at least, “Head is killing me, my ribs feel bruised, and my shoulder is on fire. And I can’t seem to open one of my eyes...” 

“That’s because you’ve got a cut on your temple that’s making you bleed quite a bit. It’s all over your face.” said the Knight of Ren, brown eyes scanning him over. Hux felt exposed, with those eyes looking at him like that. He almost snapped at Ren to stop staring, when he spoke again, “Your ribs are a little bruised, but not broken. Your shoulder is dislocated, and you have a minor concussion.” 

Hux opened his mouth to ask when Kylo suddenly became a medical professional, before snapping it shut. The Force. Right. How could he forget? 

“So, I’ll live. Good.” sighed Hux. His shoulder would pose the most problems, since he needed to move his arms. Everything else would heal eventually, “Alright, so what about you?” 

“Me?” 

Kylo had no right sounding that innocent from a simple question. 

“Yes you, you idiot.” huffed Hux, looking over at him. He ignored Kylo’s glare at the ‘idiot’ comment, as he went on, “You’re obviously injured. What’s going on with you? And don’t you dare lie, I’m not going to drag your corpse if you suddenly die from your wounds.” 

“I’m not going to die.” growled out Kylo, “From what I can gather, my nose is busted, I too have a slight concussion, bruised ribs, and a sprained ankle and wrist.” 

Leave it to Kylo to come out with less wounds than him. 

“I had to drag you out of the ship. It was filling up with too much smoke, and I couldn’t carry you, because of your shoulder.” he explained, nodding to the shoulder in question, “I managed to get some supplies, but we’re low. And there’s more bad news...” 

“And what is that?” Hux couldn’t help but sound annoyed. 

“The ship’s communications are down. I can’t get a signal out, and I can’t receive anything either.” 

Hux blinked at that. He moved to sit up, using his good arm, and Kylo helped him up the rest of the way. He stared at the ship that he had just been dragged out of. It was a mangled mess. How he and Kylo survived, he had no idea. He then looked around, finally getting a chance to look at his surroundings. 

They were surrounded by rather large trees. A forest of sorts. Before they fell, Hux recalled seeing mountain ranges and oceans and rivers, too. More than likely it was an uninhabited planet. No sentient life forms. And if there was no civilization on this planet, then getting a signal out to the _Finalizer_ was going to prove...difficult, if not impossible. His gaze landed back on the ship, more towards the cockpit than anything. 

“I need to get into the cockpit.” said Hux, nodding to it, “I believe there’s something I can do, but I need the components.” 

“You’ll need a working shoulder for that.” said Kylo bluntly, raising his other hand to hover over Hux’s dislocated shoulder, “You won’t get far with this.” 

“What, just pop it back into place, if you’re confident enough.” said Hux, rolling his eyes. “I believe I can get out the components we need to send out a signal, if I take them out of the--” 

His words got cut off, as a sickening pop filled his ears. Then a sharp pain that had him crying out, despite his will not to. 

As he was explaining, Kylo had arranged himself, so that he had hold of Hux’s shoulder and his arm...and with a jerk, popped his shoulder back into place. His good hand swatted away Kylo, as he gripped at his shoulder, the sharp pain passing, but a dull ache was now settling into its place. 

“What was that?!” he snapped, glaring daggers at the Knight of Ren, who only simply stared at him. 

“You said to pop it back into place...” he said, with a slight shrug. 

“I didn’t mean for you to actually do it...” he grumbled, giving his shoulder a slight rub, before starting to stand up. Kylo came to his side again, making sure he didn’t fall, as he slowly got to his feet. His head spun slightly, making him stagger a little, but otherwise, he was fine on his feet. He nodded, waving Kylo off, before going towards the ship. “The smoke hasn’t reached the cockpit yet, as it?” 

“It will, in a few moments.” said Kylo, following after him. “Hopefully you can get it done, before the smoke overwhelms you.” 

Not in the mood to keep up appearance, Hux flashed Kylo a crude hand sign, eliciting a chuckle from the younger man. 

Thankfully, the tools were still in good shape, and Hux got to work on taking out a panel from the console and got inside. It didn’t take long to find the communications module, and he carefully took it out, along with a circuit board, some wiring, and other necessary components needed to send out a signal. Once he got what he needed, Kylo found a box to put the parts in, to keep them safe, before they quickly left the burning ship. The fuel had all but leaked out of it, but they weren’t risking staying in, and seeing if any more explosions happened. 

“When I wire all of this correctly...” explained Hux, once they were back outside, sitting in the grass. “I’ll be able to send out a quick signal. Because it’s not linked to the ship, the signal will be short. And we only get one chance, before the entire thing dies on us.” 

“That’s unlike you, taking such risks...” mused Kylo, but he did seem impressed with what Hux’s plan was. 

“There’s not much else we can do, to get the _Finalizer_ here.” replied Hux, annoyed. “And I’m assuming your mystical Force can’t reach Snoke, can it?” 

Kylo fell silent for a moment, before shaking his head, “First off, the Force doesn’t quite work like that. ...And no, I cannot sense him. He’s too far away.” 

They were completely alone on this unknown planet. With unknown plants, and probably unknown creatures, too. Unconsciously, Hux reached for his blaster, surprised to find it still at his side. Taking it out, he looked over it, seeing that it was still in fine shape. Glancing over at Kylo, his lighsaber was by his side. 

“It works.” he said simply, seeing that Hux was looking at it, “So we each have weapons.” 

“What about the troopers?” asked Hux, holstering his blaster. “We could take their weapons...” 

Kylo shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. They’re...completely gone. I tried looking for them, but there’s no sign of them anywhere. And the one that left his weapons behind got too mangled in the crash to use.” 

“Kriff...” swore Hux, frowning. He then looked at the other supplies scattered around. “What else did you get out?” 

“We only have three more canteens of water...” explained Kylo, turning around to point things out. “And a handful of ration bars. We have medical supplies, but very little of it. I suggest we bandage what wounds we can, before going on. There’s bags that we can put the supplies in...but other than that, that’s all I could salvage.” 

It wasn’t much...but it would do. Hux knew he was going to have to recall some survival sims, in order to survive on this planet. It... really shouldn’t be that hard, right? ...But then his eyes fell on Kylo. 

...Maybe it’d be harder than he thought. 

“We need to get to the highest point.” said Hux, moving to stand up carefully. His ribs still ached, and his shoulder did as well, but other than a small headache, he was right as rain. “In order for the signal to be successfully sent out, we need to be up high.” 

“There were some mountain ranges that we passed over. They’re a few days hike up North.” said Kylo, pointing in the direction, “But the mountains are snow-capped. The weather won’t be good up there.” 

“We don’t have a choice...” sighed Hux, shaking his head, “We have to get up there, or we’re stuck here for good.” 

“I’ll go.” said Kylo suddenly, reaching for the box that had the components in it, “You can stay here. It’ll be safer that--” 

“Ooh, no you don’t.” growled Hux, moving forward, placing his foot on the box, glaring at Kylo, ”I’m the one that knows how to get this working, you don’t. You’ll fuck it up for both of us, if you go up there alone. I’m going with you.” 

“And what, have you slow me down?” jabbed Kylo, ignoring the scathing look he was getting from Hux. “Simulations aren’t nothing compared to actual survival. You stay here with the ship, and I’ll head to the mountains.” 

“No way in hell you’re going alone.” seethed Hux, resisting the urge to kick out at Kylo, if he got closer to the box, “I don’t like the idea of surviving with you either, but if we have a chance to get off of here, we need to go together. And you know I’m right.” 

Kylo’s mouth worked, but no words came out, settling for a glare. Neither broke away for almost a full minute, before Kylo let out a long sigh. “...Fine. Together it is, then. But the moment you slow me down, I’m leaving you behind.” 

“The same goes for you.” said Hux, satisfied with Kylo’s response, as he got off of the box. Taking the nearest pack, he stuffed the box in there, before slinging it over his back. “Now, give me that first aid kit. Let’s patch up the bleeding wounds, and start heading out. If we want to get there at a decent time, we’d better go now.” 

He was surprised when Kylo didn’t argue, but Hux knew this was going to be a stressful few days. 

He wasn’t looking forward to this. 

His good mood was long gone.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by the lovely littleststarfighter.tumblr.com!


	3. Things are Working Out (and Then They Don’t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time, guys! ouo Hope you enjoy!

 

That good mood was never coming back.

Hux was thankful that their injuries didn’t need much patching up. They still had supplies left over, in case any accidents happened. And he hoped to whatever Gods were watching over them that nothing else would happen. That it would be a simple trip up to the mountains, and that they’d get a signal out no problem and get off this godforsaken planet.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The planet was an absolute hell-hole in Hux’s opinion. Despite the trees reaching up tall above them, the heat and sun battered at them mercilessly. Hux had to shed off his greatcoat and tunic, leaving him in his sleeveless shirt. Which he instantly regretted, as the sun spared him no mercy when it beat down on his pale skin. By the end of the first day, he’s burned rightfully and Kylo can’t help but chuckle at the sight of the red-skinned, red nosed General.

Things don’t improve from there.

Their camps are mediocre at best, usually finding shelter against a large tree, or a small cropping of rocks. They took turns staking out, in case any predators would get curious of them. Sleeping was awful—the ground, while cool, was hard and unforgiving. And their packs didn’t provide much as pillows. Sleep was fleeting at best. But, despite that, Hux was surprised that they weren’t bickering as much as they used to.

In fact, Hux was beginning to see that the two of them going together was working out after all

Once the ration bars were out, Kylo recommended hunting. Hux had thought he was going to have to chew through fur and feathers to get to meat, and even then, it would be charred (Kylo’s lightsaber actually came in handy for starting fires). But surprisingly, Kylo knew not only how to hunt, but to skin and cook meat hunted in the wild. The first time they tried that out, Hux didn’t care much for the taste of unseasoned meat, but it was still a warm meal in his belly, and surprisingly sleep came easy that night.

And to Kylo’s surprise, survival sims apparently could be applied to real life. Hux was able to identify a variety of plants around them, which ones they could use and which ones to avoid. Which berries they could safely consume, and which ones to stay far, far away from. He even found some wild grown herbs that he could use on the meat that Kylo hunted, to give it more flavor. The first night they had tried that, Kylo had hunted down a decent sized equine creature, giving them plenty of meat to work with.

They stuffed themselves silly that night, and neither stood watch, both dozing off into a food coma. How they weren’t attacked overnight, was beyond them.

Hux also came to secretly appreciate Kylo’s having the Force. More than once, they had to duck and hide from something—whether it was friend or foe was anyone’s guess. But it was large, if the snapping twigs were anything to go off of. The Force also helped Kylo track down game to hunt, so that they could eat.

Though Hux could’ve sworn that one night, more asleep than away, Kylo had used the Force on his hands to make them cool, before pressing them up against his burnt shoulders and arms... But that was probably a dream. As if Kylo would touch Hux willingly...

They still bickered, though. Oh, that wasn’t going away for anything. But the explosive arguments that they had were set aside. Survival was their priority. They couldn’t waste energy getting to a large argument. ...Didn’t stop them from bickering about the weather, the diplomatic mission they had just came from (Kylo still found it a waste of time), and each other. 

Yet Hux couldn’t deny that something had...changed between them. Maybe it was just the situation that they found themselves in, but he was...tolerating...having Kylo around. He was proving himself useful, instead of irritating. ...He was still irritating in a few ways, but he was holding his own, just as Hux was doing. He had expected Kylo to trudge on, but he stopped frequently for breaks, which Hux was glad for. While he considered himself to be in good physical shape, he was nowhere near as fit as Kylo was. The man was a bulk of muscle. He could probably travel two days, before having to rest. Hux found himself a little jealous of that.

Was he stopping for Hux’s sake? Did he know he needed to rest occasionally? That the Force, or whatever, wasn’t aiding him?

He tried not to let his thoughts linger on it too much. No use chasing loose strings.

Four days in, Hux was starting to feel a shift in the terrain. His legs were straining more, as the land started to slightly go uphill. They had to be getting closer to the mountains, now. While the trees were still tall, they weren’t as thick as they had been before. They were getting to new ground...

...But the downside of less trees, was less coverage.

And a big rainstorm decided to come through just about that time.

“Just great...” grumbled Hux, looking up at the pouring sky. The rain quickly soaked him, soaking his hair and the beginnings of a beard on his face. It scratched something awful—he'd never had one before, and due to regulations within the First Order, he always shaved. But now that he didn’t have that luxury out here (and like Hells he was letting Kylo’s lightsaber get that close to his skin), so it was free to grow. No doubt it’d be a full beard, by the time they got off the planet.

It would be amusing to see the reactions of his personnel on the Finalizer, coming back looking more like a man from the wild, than a First Order General.

“It’s a soothing break from the sun, though.” said Kylo, holding out a hand to let the raindrops splash there. He’d long since abandoned his gloves, though he only put them on when hunting and making makeshift shelters. Using them only to protect his hands, “We should see if we can’t collect any water from this. Our canteens are nearly empty.”

Hux grimaced—both at the fact that their water canteens were almost gone, and that they were going to use rainwater, “And what if the rain water isn’t clean? You don't know what’s in the atmosphere on this planet, it could be anything!”

“Hux, the fact that there’s no civilization here for miles, means that the atmosphere is probably cleaner than most planets.” said Kylo, shifting his pack off. He didn’t mind getting soaked by the rain, apparently. His long hair, which was growing longer, and shaggier by the day, was soaked and looked like a tangled mess around his face. Getting any sort of brush through that mess was going to be painful...

Hux found himself staring, and quickly looked away. At least he could blame the sunburn for his red cheeks.

For a few minutes, they let the canteens fill with rain water, but it was a long, and rather frustrating process. Without something to act as a funnel, it was basically a game of chance, to see how much water could get into the canteens. With all three of them at something close to half full, they decided to move in, capping them shut, before moving on. Which was even more difficult, due to the incline and slippery ground. The pouring rain was turning the whole ground muddy, and more than once, Hux had nearly slipped and fell. Thankfully, Kylo was no better and he did get out a snicker as Kylo crashed to one knee.

The rain didn’t help the humidity in the air, either. While the cool rain was a good reprieve from the awful sun, they had to trade that with the stifling humidity. Hux’s lungs were beginning to burn, just from trying to breathe. As much as he didn’t want to have to ask Kylo to take a break, he knew his body (and lungs) would thank him. He’d just have to swallow his pride. ...Which was easier said than done.

“Ren--” he started, just about to look up...when he ran right into the back of the Knight of Ren. The solid wall of muscle didn’t budge, and Hux practically stumbled back from the impact. Was he really just that muscular, or was he wearing armor? He had to have bene wearing armor. ...But that was for another time, “What the hell? Why’d you stop--?”

Kylo continued not to move. Only staring straight ahead. Frowning, Hux followed his gaze, looking away briefly...before a cold shudder went through him as he looked again, seeing exactly what Kylo was looking at.

A huge creature stood before them. It was partly behind some sparse trees, but those beady eyes were locked right onto them. It looked similar to an acklay, but it was different all the same. Its legs seemed thicker, and it was more of a brownish color, than a greenish one. Its jaws were longer, sharp teeth coming out of its muzzle. And while it still had the strong crab-like legs on either side, its front legs were thinner, and shaped more like sickles than crab claws. A low rumbling growl emitted from it, as it slowly started coming through the trees, eyes still locked onto them.

“...Hux...?” whispered Kylo, just loud enough for Hux to hear. He started taking a step back.

“What?” asked Hux, his voice low. What was Kylo going to do? Was he going to fight the giant thing? Perhaps use the Force on it to shoo it away? Or even kill it with that? Or was he--?

“...Run.”

...Hux didn’t think that was an option.

The acklay let out an ear-piercing shriek, legs digging into the ground, ready to give chase.

“RUN!” shouted Kylo, turning on his heel and booking it the opposite way. Hux didn’t need to be told twice, and quickly ran after him, almost stumbling as the creature’s thundering footfalls quickly followed them.

“Well, isn’t this just great?!” snapped Hux, doing his best to keep up with Kylo, the creature snapping and breaking trees as it crashed through them, “Use the Force trick or whatever on it, and make it leave us the hell alone!”

“That’s NOT how it works!” snapped back Kylo, not even looking back, dodging between trees and bushes, “Besides, I tried! It’s immune to the Force, I can’t do anything to it!”

This floored Hux, and he would’ve stopped running if the acklay behind them wouldn’t tear him to shreds, “It’s WHAT?! How can that be?? I thought your Force was all powerful, and all that kriffing shit! A simple predator can just avoid all that?!”

“You see--” started Kylo, before the creature shrieked at them again, getting closer and closer, “Lesson later, run NOW!”

They weaved in and out of the trees, jumping over logs and bushes, or something just running right through them. Hux felt the branches scratch at his arms and face, but didn’t even try to stop. His legs were burning as bad as his lungs were. While he considered himself to be in good shape, he had nowhere near as much stamina as Kylo. The younger seemed to be sprinting rather easily through the rough terrain, only slipping occasionally but never falling. Hux blamed the Force on his good balance, and wished he had it too, as a few close stumbles almost sent him to the ground. He knew the moment he fell, was the day his life ended at the claws of this acklay-like creature.

Soon a clearing was appearing. Both a good and bad sign. But Kylo was ahead, and as soon as he jumped into the clearing, he came to a skidding halt. An arm went out almost automatically, as Hux nearly didn’t stop in time, almost crashing into him. Breathing hard, he opened his mouth to snap at Kylo to move...before realizing why he had stopped in the first place.

Before them was a cliff. And at the bottom, was what looked like a ravine. Hux couldn’t tell how deep it was from here, but either way a jump from this height was no doubt lethal. But again, depending on the depth...

“We’ll survive, but...” started Kylo, staring hard at the water below. Hux couldn’t read his face well, but...Kylo was clearly hesitating about jumping. Was it heights? ...No, the man could fly a ship and not even twitch at how high he was. So, it wasn’t that. But why was he hesitating then--?

The acklay let out another shriek, much closer this time, and from the thundering footsteps, it wasn’t stopping. They had to act, and now. Nodding to himself, Kylo backed up a few paces. Hux stared at him, incredulously.

“Ren, what in the hell are you--?”

That was all he got out. The next few moments seemed to go by in slow motion, despite only having happened in just a few seconds. Kylo charged at him. The acklay burst out from the trees on the edge of the cliff. It shrieked. Kylo tackled Hux off the cliff, apparently using a burst of the Force to push them away, not wanting to be too close to the cliffside, and meet their end by some rocks. The acklay was close, it lifted a sickle-like leg, and slashed out. Hux felt Kylo tense up. Did the acklay get him? He wasn’t sure. But the next moment, they were falling. Falling, falling falling--

“Hold on.”

Kylo’s deep voice was right in his ear. Hux forced his limbs to cooperate, and he held onto Kylo. The sensation of falling was forcing his heart up into his throat, and the fall never seemed to end--

It ended abruptly, as they splashed heavily into the ravine, cold water engulfing them both, before darkness settled in.

 

 ***

Hux woke up first, and found himself underwater. Disoriented, the water was thankfully clear enough to see where the surface was and, after righting himself, swam to the surface, where he took in a great gulp of air, before coughing harshly. They were still in the ravine. They were alive...somehow. He hadn’t been out for long, as he heard the creature’s frustrated cry above them. Apparently, it wasn’t willing to jump in after an easy meal.

“W... We did it...” he gasped out, treading water as he watched the acklay disappear from the cliff. Elation flooded him, and he couldn’t help but grin wildly. They actually survived that! How did they manage to do that!?

“Ren, we’re--!”

He looked behind him. No Ren. He looked around. Still no Kylo. That elation quickly sank, as he realized Kylo had yet to surface. He wasn’t here. Where was he? The ravine was surprisingly slow moving, so he couldn’t have floated downriver. If that was the case, where--?

Hux saw something large and black just...laying on the bottom of the ravine. It wasn’t a rock. That was Kylo Ren—who had apparently sunk like a rock. And he wasn’t moving, nor coming back up. Hux felt his blood run cold again. Without hesitating, he went back under the water, swimming towards Kylo’s unmoving form. The ravine thankfully wasn’t too deep, but as he grabbed a handful of Kylo’s robes and pulled, he realized he was really going to have to work to get Kylo’s dead weight to the surface.

After struggling, he hooked an arm under Kylo’s, and pushed up from the bottom, just barely managing to pull him along, before breaking the surface again with a gasping breath. He pulled Kylo up as well, and was more than a bit concerned when Kylo didn’t take in air. He was unconscious, that was for sure.

Spotting the shore nearby, Hux swam with Kylo in his arms over there. Once he was able to stand, dragging a completely soaked and unconscious Kylo Ren to the shoreline was even more of a challenge than getting him from the bottom of the ravine. His limbs were already screaming at him, no doubt from the running and from the fall, but he pulled through, managing to get Kylo away from the water, before falling back on his rump, breathing hard. After all this, he had better put on some muscle.

But as he sat there, watching Kylo, another feeling of dread came over him.

Kylo wasn’t moving. At all. Not even his chest.

He wasn’t breathing.

Hux swore under his breath, and quickly went to Kylo’s side, holding a hand under his nose. He couldn’t feel any air come out. He really wasn’t breathing...

“No no no...” said Hux quickly, getting up on his knees, hands moving into position on Kylo’s (broad) chest. That dreaded feeling came over him again, and he couldn’t help but shiver. Kylo did NOT just drown on him. He couldn’t have! He’s a Knight of Ren, for Kriff’s sake, and has the Force to boot! Surely, he couldn’t be done in by water!

“Don’t you dare die on me, you damned idiot...” growled out Hux, compressing Kylo’s chest down rhythmically. He thanked his lucky stars that CPR training was something required for cadets, in the off case a fellow officer or trooper couldn’t breathe due to inhalation of water. Though as always, you took care of yourself first, before going to others.

Hux dismissed the memory, counting the compressions, before moving up to Kylo’s face, taking hold of his prominent nose, before placing his lips on his and breathing into him. He was surprised at how...soft and plush Kylo’s lips were. He never would’ve expected them to feel like that--

Hux cursed himself, feeling his cheeks redden. Was he really that desperate that he’d fawn over an unconscious/dying man’s lips?

Pulling back, he compressed Kylo’s chest again, before breathing into him. He wasn’t getting any sort of reaction, which was worrying the General. He wasn’t too late in saving him, right? He didn’t wait too long? Kylo surely wasn’t going to meet his end by some measly water, right--?

Just as Hux pulled back from breathing air into him for the third time, Kylo coughed harsly, and spat water up with such force, that it plashed right into Hux’s face.

Spluttering, Hux moved back slightly, before realizing that Kylo was indeed breathing again. Moving back closer to him, he carefully rolled Kylo over, so he wouldn’t choke on any of the water he had inhaled. Almost automatically, Hux rubbed at Kylo’s back, as the younger continued coughing up large amounts of water, harsh enough that even Hux’s own throat was feeling sore. When he finally stopped, he was breathing hard, his large chest heaving.

“Ren?” asked Hux, peering over him to see if he was awake. Kylo’s eyes were still shut—he apparently didn’t stay conscious for long, just long enough to cough up the water. But at least he was breathing. Hux let out a long sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. That...had been too close. And he was surprised to find himself very relieved that Kylo was alive.

Days ago, he wouldn’t have minded if Kylo died on him.

...What was going on?

Hux pulled his hand away from Kylo’s back, only to pause when it came back completely bloody. Was Kylo wounded? Had he hurt himself on the fall?

...Or did the acklay get him?

Looking around, Hux saw that they were by the shore that could easily be a shelter for them. The wound wasn’t gushing, but the blood could also have been absorbed by Kylo’s robes. He’d have to tend to it quickly. But he wanted to set up camp, first.

“Hold on. I’ll get you in a minute.” whispered Hux, rubbing at Kylo’s back again, before moving away.

Setting up shelter wasn’t too hard. Gathering wood was easy for a fire, and he managed to set up something of a small shelter, organizing some large leaves to be a shelter for himself. He could make it bigger, once Kylo was ready to be moved. He went back over to him, unclipping the lightsaber from his belt (how did it manage to stay on and not fall off?). Hux was a bit...nervous using this. How did it work? And how did Kylo not burn his hands with the cross guards?

Hux went over to the fire pit, and held the lightsaber close to it, before igniting it. Hux found himself a bit fascinated, as it came to life. The hilt was the only weighty thing. The blade weighed absolutely nothing. It wasn’t like a sword, where the hilt and blade had a weight. Now he could see why handling a lightsaber was tricky, and dangerous.

The spitting blade didn’t take long to catch fire to the wood that Hux had gathered. Once the spark was lit, he shut the blade off, hooking the lightsaber to his side, instead. He didn’t want Kylo waking up in a panic, and turning the blade on him. That was not how he wanted to meet his end.

Going over to the packs, he had a moment of panic, as he pulled out the box that the communication components were in. He and Kylo had gotten completely soaked, falling into the ravine. Would the parts have fared much better? Opening the box, he was relieved to see that the parts were not only intact, but they were dry. The box was water proof. Hux thanked whatever Gods were looking over them, as he closed it up. Grabbing the first aid kit, he went back over to Kylo...before realizing another problem.

...He had to remove Kylo’s robes. Somehow. How did the things go on, much less than come off?

“All I’m trying to do is help you, and you’re making things difficult for me, without even being awake...” grumbled Hux, kneeling down by him.

It took longer than what Hux would’ve liked, but he managed to remove Kylo’s robes from the waist up. The things were sopping wet, and they would have to try, before Kylo even attempted to put them back on. But what surprised Hux the most...was the fact that Kylo wasn’t wearing any armor. The robes were padded...but that was it. Kylo Ren was mothing but pure muscle. Hux felt rather...puny in comparison. He couldn’t help but stare at Kylo’s now bare chest. Smooth, with scars puckering the skin here and there. And so very broad...

Hux shoved Kylo onto his side rougher than what was necessary, his face burning as brightly as the fire he started.

Thankfully the wound wasn’t as deep as he thought, nor as big. Hux cleaned it out easily enough, before putting bacta and gauze over it, making sure it was covered completely, before rolling Kylo back over. Wanting him closer to the fire, he moved behind him and hooked his arms under each of his and slowly started dragging him closer to the fire. Even without his robes, he was still very much dead weight. Hux finally laid him down, before getting one of the packs and placing it under Kylo’s head, making him comfortable, before going under the shelter. Giving the injured comfort was just common courtesy. That was it. Nothing more. Hux wasn’t going to let himself read into it.

 

 ***

Kylo woke up hours later, feeling his entire body aching like a giant bruise, and his throat having felt like he’d just been choked. So, he was alive—that was good. During the fall, he had encased himself and Hux with the Force, to lessen the brunt of the fall into the water...but apparently the shock and impact was still quite strong. Kylo remembered having Hux torn from his arms...and then struggling to get to the surface. The innate fear of drowning and deep water came right at the most inopportune moment...and the last thing he remembered was sinking further and further, until darkness claimed him.

And now he found himself back on the surface, alive...and shirtless. He couldn’t feel his robes on him. He carefully opened his eyes, staring up at the darkening sky. How long was he out? Hearing the soft crackling of a fire, Kylo turned his head...and saw a surprising sight.

Hux was kneeling down by the fire, Kylo’s lightsaber in hand as he added more wood to the pile, using the blade to start a spark to keep the fire going. Aside from some scratches on his arms and face, no doubt from running away from the acklay, he seemed rather fine. Kylo took a moment to wake up a bit more...and to watch his profile. The flickering flames did wonders to the fiery color of his hair. And even the beard that was starting to grow in. Kylo wouldn’t lie, he had wanted to touch it on more than one occasion.

Hux was...handsome. Very handsome. Both this rugged Hux, and the sharp and clean General Hux. Kylo found that he liked them both.

...Liked?

“Finally decided to use it?” he asked, finally speaking up though his voice was soft and gravely. He really needed some water. He couldn’t help but grin, his voice causing Hux to jump so bad, he nearly dropped the lightsaber into the fire.

Hux stared at Kylo, wide-eyed, before frowning at him. “Took your damn time waking up...” he muttered, putting the lightsaber back on his belt, before moving closer to him. His posture almost screamed relief, as he sat down next to him, “Feeling better?”

“I’m sore...” grumbled Kylo, shifting slightly and wincing, “...What happened? I remember jumping...hitting the water...and that’s about it.”

“Seems like we both blacked out, when we hit the water.” said Hux, shrugging. “Guess I wasn’t out for too long, as I was able to wake up and get to the surface. You, however, were like a rock on the bottom of a lake, just lying there. And dragging your large ass up to the surface and onto the shore is no easy task, so don’t do something stupid like that again. You also weren’t breathing, so I was able to perform CPR to bring you back to life, or something like that.”

Kylo blinked, “...You actually did that?”

“If I hadn’t, you’d be dead.” said Hux bluntly, giving him an odd look, “Anyways, you were unconscious for a good few hours. It’s almost nightfall, so just get some rest for now and recover. We’ll attempt to move tomorrow.” Hux looked over at the packs, “Our supplies are safe, and your robes are hanging to dry. I’ll hang mine later by the fire, so...”

Realizing he was rambling, Hux coughed into his fist and stood up, going to tend to the fire slightly, before making his way over to the shelter, “I’ll take first watch. Just rest.”

Kylo watched him get comfortable under the shelter he had made. Not too shabby. It would do. But...Hux had actually saved him. Despite all the talk before of leaving him behind, he had actually gone back...and got him from the bottom of the ravine. Was something changing in the good general? Or was he only doing this for his own gain?

...He was too tired to think about it.

“Hux?” he called out, closing his eyes, as he felt exhaustion start to claim him.

“Mm?” Hux looked up, looking over at Kylo, who already looked like he was about to doze off.

“...Thank you. For...For saving me.”

Hux blinked. And blinked again. He...He heard that right, right? Kylo was thanking HIM for saving his life? He was actually thanking him? Kylo Ren, who through child-like tantrums on the ship, and slashed at whatever and whoever was close. The same Kylo Ren that only looked after himself, and thought himself better than anyone else around him.

This same man...just thanked him.

“...You’re welcome.” said Hux softly, and felt his cheeks darken once more, seeing Kylo’s lips quirk up into a tiny smile.

This had turned out to be a very, very strange day...


	4. A Shift in the Winds (and You Head My Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a warning: Hux gets eaten whole in this chapter, but it's a small moment that's over quickly! Just a head's up!

 

They ended up staying by the riverside for at least two days, letting Kylo’s injury recover. Thankfully the riverside had the ravine close by, and that meant fresh water, and even the occasional fish that Kylo managed to snag up using the Force, letting Hux spear them through, so that they could have it over the fire. Not wanting Kylo to strain himself, Hux did most of the work around the camp. Tending to the fire, taking Kylo’s lightsaber and chopping down more wood to use, and even attempting to hunt himself.

Hux quickly found out that he was not a very good hunter.

Still, after two days of surviving off of fish and some local berries that were safe to eat, they were finally off. Clothes dried, they packed up and set off. The acklay had chased them very much downhill. Hells, it chased them off of a kriffing cliff. Heading back uphill would take a bit, and probably longer than what the original plan was. At least the parts were still working, and Hux and Kylo were still alive. A bit bruised and beaten, but alive.

During the few days travel, Hux noticed that the flora and fauna started to change. Down at the bottom of the mountains, it was very...colorful. The flowers they passed had a nice aroma, and the colorful lizards and furry creatures were curious to watch. The bright songbirds were Hux’s favorite. They sounded lovely and, when he whistled at them, they whistled back. They were of decent size too, almost about the size of a porg. But much more beautiful than those pitiful creatures.

“Those look good enough to eat...” mused Kylo, looking at them. He only smirked, when Hux gave him a horrified look.

Hux also started to notice that things were...changing between him and Kylo. That tension that used to be there, that one could cut with a knife, wasn’t there anymore. They still bickered sure, but it wasn’t as frequent. They were changing, the longer they stayed on this planet. And not just physically. Without anything to keep up with shaving (and like hells he was using Kylo’s lightsaber), Hux had grown quite the beard. It scratched every so often, but he had grown so used to it, that even the thought of shaving it off felt weird. His hair too, had grown in length, nearly looking as shaggy as Kylo’s. With neither of them having any sort of brush or comb, they truly looked like wild men. Even Kylo was starting to sport some facial hair, which looked absolutely odd on him. His boyish face? Having mature facial hair? It blew Hux’s mind.

And he often caught himself staring at Kylo, only to tear his gaze away, when Kylo glanced over.

Something was changing between them for sure. Hux didn’t want to say they were growing closer...but perhaps they were. When it came time to set up camp, they sat closer together by the fire, and even slept closer to one another. One tired night, Hux had thought he’d fallen asleep on Kylo’s shoulder, but that was nonsense...right? As if Kylo would allow such a weak display...

Yet the next morning, he had moved into Kylo’s lap, looking up at that same boyish face, being fast asleep. Hux didn’t linger long to try and figure out what he felt, and quickly got up to start the day. If his face was red, it was because the sunburn still lingered on his cheeks.

Finally, after a few days traveling, the landscape was starting to shift. The ground started to incline and Hux’s legs were beginning to burn. For once, he enjoyed it. It meant that they were finally back on track. But just as he was about to enjoy it, he heard something rustle behind him, and he whirled around, seeing nothing. Thinking it might’ve been the birds and lizards from earlier, Hux turned back around to follow Kylo, before it sounded again. Whatever it was, it was large. And this time, it even got Kylo’s attention as he paused to look.

In-between the trees, there was a large lizard-like creature. Not as big as the acklay from earlier, but it was still rather big. It looked at them lazily, slit-pupils blinking slowly. It didn’t seem to have teeth...but it was large enough to easily eat them, if it wanted to.

“Ren...” started Hux, tensing up, ready to run. He glanced over at Kylo...and did a double take to see that Kylo was relaxed as ever. As if this giant man-eating (?) lizard wasn’t going to attack, “...Ren...?!”

“Relax, Hux.” sighed Kylo, turning around and walking at his normal pace, “It’s not hunting us. It’s just observing. I’m not getting anything threatening off of it. It’s probably curious about us, is all.”

Hux blinked at him, before looking back at the creature. The lizard just lazily blinked back. Maybe Kylo was right... After all, some planets had ‘gentle giants’, so maybe this was just one of them? Hux started following after Kylo, trying not to flinch as he heard the lizard move again. It really was following them. And Kylo wasn’t getting his lightsaber out to attack the thing?! So what if it wasn’t attacking them like the acklay was, it was still (probably) a threat!

“Relax...” said Kylo a bit more forced, as he looked over at Hux. Hux opened his mouth to ask how he knew, before closing it. The Force. Of course. Naturally. “It’s not hunting us. The Force around it is rather calm, so it’s more curious than threatening. If we don’t attack it, it won’t attack us. So just keep walking.”

Hux just let out a ragged sigh, shaking his head as he adjusted the pack on his back, “You’re too calm about this, especially after that acklay. What if it ends up attacking anyw—ACK!”

Kylo chuckled, thinking Hux had tripped with his mind so distracted. Seriously, the only time the red-head seemed to be quiet, was when he was deeply asleep. But even then, his mind tended to be loud. How he even got sleep, was beyond him.

“Be careful where you step, General.” gently chided Kylo, as he walked on, “The path is getting a bit rockier. We’re near the base of the mountain now, right where we were, when the acklay attacked. I’d say we made good progress. From here on, it should be easier, but tougher terrain. So, we should...”

Kylo blinked. And stopped. ...He couldn’t hear Hux’s footsteps. In fact, reaching out with the Force, he sensed him slightly behind...and panicked? Frowning in confusion, and a bit of worry, Kylo turned around, opening his mouth to ask Hux what was wrong...

Before...stopping completely at the scene before him.

The giant lizard was back. It had stepped out into the clearing they had just entered. It still didn’t look that threatening, and actually seemed quite plump. A fat lizard. No doubt it got its prey, by just waiting for them to walk by...

Kylo’s eyes flicked to the lizard’s mouth, where he saw a rather familiar, slim hand frantically waving and flailing. Something in its mouth was squirming, visible from its loose throat. It blinked lazily at Kylo, before opening its mouth and tossing its head back slightly, swallowing thickly. Whatever was in its mouth slowly traveled down its stout neck, and landed in its big belly. Even there, its prey continued to struggle, rather wildly. The panicked sensation in the Force had increased tenfold. Which meant that Hux had just been...

Just as the lizard was starting to turn around, Kylo raised his hand and, with a simple flick of his wrist, the lizard’s head twisted at an unnatural angle and it dropped bodily to the ground. The struggling in its stomach was still there. Kylo dropped his pack and jogged over to the fallen lizard, placing his hand on its belly, as he knelt down. This close, he could hear yelling.

Even Kylo wouldn’t want to be trapped in the belly of a beast.

“Hux!” he said loudly, feeling Hux stop struggling inside, obviously hearing him, “I’m going to get you out. Just move back, and watch out!”

He thought he heard a ‘move where?’ muffled from deep within the lizard’s stomach, as Kylo stood back up, igniting his lightsaber. Reaching out with the Force again, he sensed where Hux was, before stabbing the lizard in the belly, and dragging the spitting blade across. The scent of burning scaled flesh filled the air, and soon a different smell came forth, as the contents of the stomach came spilling out in a gush...and Hux with it.

Hux laid there for a moment, coughing, gagging, and spluttering before shakily starting to sit up. His pack too, had come out with him. Both looked to be in rather good shape, which meant that the lizard’s stomach acids hadn’t started burning at either yet. But the thick chyme stuck to Hux’s entire being—his hair, his face, his arms, his clothes... He looked like a drowned, sticky cat.

...A very pissed off drowned, sticky cat.

“You...” Hux growled out, glaring at Kylo been the stars knows what dripping off of his face and hair, “You...! You said it wasn’t hunting us! That it was just ’observing’ us! And look! Look what it did! Kriffing hells, Kylo, it fucking ATE ME! The tongue, it—it lashed out, and it was so quick, a-and next thing I knew, I was in its mouth, and it fit me in there so EASILY! It’s a top predator to be sure, with how easily it just swallowed me fucking WHOLE! And you said it wasn’t a threat! You said it wasn’t! A-And now look at me!”

Kylo just blinked through the whole tirade. While he did feel a bit bad that Hux did indeed get eaten, at least he was still alive and in one piece.

“...You’re in shock, and hysterical.” said Kylo, moving to put his lightsaber back on his belt, “You’re safe now, no worries. And it won’t attack you again, I broke its neck to--”

He got cut off, as Hux suddenly lunged at him. But instead of being tackled down by a sticky General, his lightsaber was swiped out of his hands. He almost used the Force to snatch it back, but saw that Hux wasn’t about to use it on him...

He was turned towards the body of the lizard.

“Eat me, will you?” he snarled, igniting the blade, “I’ll show you to mess with me! To make a fool out of me!”

He brought down the lightsaber once. Then twice. Then several more times after that, just mindlessly hacking and slashing at the body, filling the air with the smell of charring meat. Kylo just stood to the side, watching Hux exact his ’revenge’ on this lizard in a rather amusing way, yelling all the while.

“I am a General of the First Order!! I do NOT get eaten by cretin creatures like you! Lizard like you, who are...damned bottom feeders, end up as lunch for us at the top! You hear me?! LUNCH! You’ll rue the day that you decided to chow down on General Armitage Hux!”

Kylo chuckled, watching until Hux finally wore himself out, shoulders heaving as he practically took in gulps of air, from exerting himself so much. The body of the lizard was hardly noticeable now, with how badly Hux had cut into it. Some parts were still smoking. Hux finally turned off the lightsaber and tossed it over to Kylo, who caught it easily...and grimaced, feeling the slimy stuff that Hux was covered in along the hilt.

Hux didn’t move for a few moments, just staring at the body of the lizard he had just chopped up in a slight lapse of sanity. Was it mad of him to do such a thing? ...Yeah, okay it was. Was it a waste of energy? Yes, it was.

...Did he feel better about it?

Hells yes.

“...Ren?” he asked, looking over at the Knight of Ren, before giving him a cheeky grin, “Lizard’s on the menu tonight. Now we’ll get to see who’s at the top of the food chain.”

Kylo couldn’t help himself any longer, and bust out laughing.

 

 ***

 

The found a lazy moving river close by to set up their camp. Luckily for them, the area was covered with herbs and berries that Hux could use to flavor the lizard meat some more, as they cooked it over the fire. Kylo nearly choked laughing, as Hux tore into the first bite of lizard, glaring down at it and smirking, almost victoriously. Kylo made a mental note to not ‘eat’ Hux, or even tease him about being eaten—he didn’t want to end up chopped to bits, like this poor lizard was.

The herb and berry covered meat was delicious, and soon the two of them had stuffed themselves full. By the time, they felt like they weren’t going to slip into food comas, the sun had fallen, and the moon was starting to rise. For once, it was a clear night, and the moonlight was doing a decent job of lighting up the area, alongside the fire they had going. They were leaning lazily against some logs that Kylo had dragged close to the fire, watching it flicker, and watching the moon dance on the surface of the lake.

“Stars, I’m still covered in this shit...” grumbled Hux, sitting up and patting himself down. While the goop had dried, Kylo could see it sticking to his body in clumps, especially his hair and beard. No doubt that had to be uncomfortable. Hux grumbled some more, as he stood up, wiping at himself as he started towards the river, “I’m going to attempt to wash this off. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck.” chuckled Kylo, watching Hux wade into the river a few steps, before stripping his clothes off. From this far, he couldn’t see Hux, but was surprised at how...carefree he was being about being naked in close proximity to Kylo.

And he didn’t say anything about not looking or following...

 

 ***

 

Hux eagerly stripped out of his clothes, dunking them under the water and attempting to wring them out, before letting them rest on one of the larger rocks sticking out of the water. That should hold them, until he was done. He waded a bit further into the river, until it was just up to his waist. He knelt down slightly, shivering at the cooler water on his skin. But it was either deal with the cold water, or deal with the stomach gunk sticking to him. Not wanting to do the latter, Hux dunked his head under the water a few times, frantically scrubbing at his head and face to get the remains of the stuff off of him.

He scratched and scrubbed, until his face and head were raw and stinging. He knelt there in the water for a few minutes, before finally standing up. Not having anything to scrub with, he started rubbing at his arms with just his hands...only to jump as he heard the gentle sloshing of water of someone coming closer.

“Need any help?”

Hux glanced up at Kylo’s voice, mouth open to scold him for startling him...before the words just died in his throat. Kylo had stripped as well, and seeing him in his complete naked glory was something Hux had only dreamed about. And this was nothing compared to those dreams. Hux knew that Kylo was built like a tank, but this...took the cake.

He was muscular all over, it seemed. Not just his chest and arms, but even his core seemed tight, and he could see those muscles move down to his abdomen, and his hips. Staring down further, Hux belatedly realized that the water was quite clear. And, despite the water coming up to their waists, it didn’t do anything to cover them up.

And Hux caught himself staring at quite the magnificent prize.

Kylo cleared his throat, nearly making Hux stumble back in surprise, his eyes jerking back up to Kylo’s face, face red and eyes wide. Kylo just grinned, before twirling his finger, blatantly ignoring the fact that Hux had just looked him over...and liked what he saw.

Really liked what he saw.

“There’s still some stuff stuck on your back.” he said, “Turn around, I’ll wash it off.”

Hux wondered why Kylo wasn’t bringing up the fact that he was practically ogling him, but he wasn’t going to look a gift fathier in the mouth. Nodding, he wordlessly turned around, and jumped as Kylo splashed water up onto his back, the water still cold. He once more opened his mouth to scold him, only to have the words leave him again as he felt Kylo’s hands along his back.

Gods, those hands were large...! And slightly rough, no doubt from lightsaber training. But despite them being so large and rough, he was being incredibly gentle. Almost as if touching Hux harder would break him. He almost wanted to address that...but let it drop. He was...Kriff, he was enjoying this too much.

Whether he was enjoying Kylo touching him, or just being washed in general, he wasn’t sure. ...He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

The pair fell into silence, as they washed each other. Once Hux’s back was clean, he had Kylo kneel down into the water, so he could wash at his hair. It truly was a matted mess, and Hux did his best to wash out what he could, and untangle what he could. He gave up half-way through, but at least Kylo’s mane looked slightly more manageable than before.

After washing his back, while he was kneeling down, Kylo was now standing up in front of him, and Hux started washing at his chest, washing away the sweat, dirt and grime from their travels. He felt his cheeks burn, as he felt Kylo watching him wash him. He had half a mind to tell him to look away...but what was the point now? They were basically seeing each other naked now, so telling him to look away now was a moot point--

Then time seemed to stand still, when Kylo’s large hands found their way to Hux’s hips.

Hux swallowed hard, willing himself not to look up. He knew Kylo would just watching him, brown eyes boring into him. And hells, his hands felt good there. They were big, broad...and while Hux felt so much smaller now, in Kylo’s presence, he found he didn’t mind. Which made no sense. He was supposed to loathe this man in front of him. To hate him with every inch of his being...

...And yet, he was enjoying how close they were. Enjoying feeling him touch him, and overall enjoying his company.

...What the hell was going on with him??

Hux then found his hands seemingly moving on his own accord, fingertips trailing lightly over the many scars on Kylo’s torso. Where had they come from? His training? Missions? Maybe some childhood scars? He didn’t know. But seeing them dashed across Kylo’s skin was fascinating. Hux himself didn’t have scars, and the ones he did were light. Hardly noticeable against his pale skin. Soon, his hands wandered up a bit further, up to Kylo’s pectoral muscles, and let out a soft gasp, feeling the muscles  _shift_  under the skin--

Hux couldn’t handle it anymore.

He quickly pulled back away from Kylo, practically feeling the confusion rolling off of him. He couldn’t look him in the face, and quickly turned around towards the shore, unsure if another part of his body was going to give him away for enjoying the close proximity...

“I-I... I have...” Hux cursed the stammer and higher range in his voice, as he swallowed hard, “I...have to tend to the fire! So... yeah...!”

With that, he quickly started back towards the shore, with Kylo watching him.

“...What was that?” muttered Kylo to himself, watching Hux scramble towards the shore, only to scramble back to gather up their clothes to hang to dry. Reaching out with the Force, he almost reeled back at how  _loud_  Hux’s mind was being. A jumble of confused thoughts raced through his head—flustered thoughts, too. But no anger. ...Annoyance at himself perhaps, but there was no ill will towards Kylo.

He had...enjoyed the brief moment that happened here.

Kylo looked down at his body, raising a hand to trail over where Hux touched, almost feeling the burning touches Hux had left behind. He wanted more of his touch, more of his hands on him. That...had truly felt amazing. Small hands, but dainty in a good way. They were...smooth. Fantastic. He wanted to hold them. To have them touch him. To kiss them...

...Where the hells was all this coming from...?!

Kylo shook his head, but he couldn’t shake a certain feeling away.

Something was happening between him and Hux. Something new...something strange and a bit frightening...but not unwelcome.

Maybe it would come to a head someday soon.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the lovely littleststarfighter.tumblr.com!


	5. Devour Me (Feel Me Inside and Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the smut!

 

Something was happening between the two of them, though what it was, neither of them could put a finger on it. But whatever it was, it was a pleasant...change. Change? That sounded about right. Things were changing between them, and for the better. The constant hate that hung between them was no longer there. The bickering still happened, but it was more playful than anything, and hardly got worse. But aside from how they acted towards each other changing, something else was changing as well

Physical closeness.

Before, you wouldn’t catch them touching each other with a ten-foot pole. They’d rather touch one another to kill them, not to just simply touch. But now touching was a common thing between them. A hand on a shoulder, a (gentle) pat on the back, ruffling of hair, the occasional graze of hands against one another. Most of the time, it was so common, that they hardly noticed. But some touches had them jumping, and questioning why it happened. And why it sparked such...pleasant sensations.

Hux liked feeling Kylo’s hands on him. Liked him being close. His normally imposing, intimidating stature was now one of comfort and, dare he say it, desire. Kylo’s hands, which could easily kill and harm him, were so gentle when they touched him. And don’t get him started on seeing Kylo shirtless. The younger man’s broad chest did things to Hux, that made him blush darker than his hair. He’d entertained the thought of touching that chest all over—with his hands, tongue, lips, teeth--

He usually ended the thoughts there, less he start showing signs of enjoying his thoughts  **too**  much.

Though Kylo was in the same boat. He liked having Hux close, and feeling his touch. Any time they touched, it was like Hux left a trail of fire in his wake on his skin. And Kylo enjoyed that. Hux’s hands were delicate and, dare he say it, dainty...but they were still fantastic. So precise in their movements and handling, and Kylo found himself mesmerized by them. And while most wouldn’t think that the General was much to look at shirtless, Kylo found he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He would shamelessly stare at Hux’s bare torso, admiring it from a distance. Yes, he was skinny and pasty, but Gods he was gorgeous. Kylo found himself wanting to praise that body, as he kissed it all over, touched it all over with his hands, until he elicited some wonderful noises from the red-head...

And Kylo wondered  **why**  his dreams were suddenly raunchy as of late. And his weren’t the only ones...

He didn’t mean to peek. The Force worked in mysterious ways, and despite Kylo seeming like he had a handle on it, sometimes it had a mind of its own. At night, when they two were laying down for sleep, either right up against one another, or in close proximity, Kylo would sometimes take a peek at Hux’s dreams. He blamed it on his own tiredness for not reeling the Force in, but he couldn’t help it. Most of the time, Hux’s dreams were of...well...nothing. He didn’t dream. But as of late, his dreams were filled with images. Of him and Kylo. Completely naked. Often moaning, and moving rhythmically against one another. Sometimes, Hux would actually moan outside of the dream. That noise alone would cause Kylo’s pants to feel much tighter than they were.

Come the next morning, neither of them spoke about it, going about their morning as usual. Though Kylo would often catch Hux moving awkwardly, as if trying to hide something between his legs...

Days passed, as they struggled with these new feelings and thoughts for one another. They still managed to trudge on, as the environment started to change, becoming much more of an incline. Food was becoming a bit scarcer as they got further up, but thankfully Kylo’s hunting skills, combined with the Force, saved them from going without food. And there were still plenty of plants and berries that Hux spotted that were edible. Even if the blue ones managed to stain their teeth and tongues blue. Only once or twice, they had to hide as a larger predator passed by. They did  **not**  want to be chased back down the mountain. Not when they managed to make it this far, without much trouble.

Then there was the one time they were actually chased, but it was an uphill chase, and this time Kylo managed to slay the beast.

As they set up their camp, their kill practically devoured now, the two found themselves sitting by the fireplace, sitting close, eating the last remains of their dinner. Kylo couldn’t help but look over at Hux, who was paying attention to the fire as he stoked at it with a stick. His beard was really growing in now, though he did his best to try and keep it clean. His hair had long since lost its neatness, and was growing out quite a bit. Kylo was pretty sure he could pull it back into a pony tail now. It was getting in his face quite a lot, no doubt it was annoying him.

His hand was outstretched before he even knew what he was doing, as he pushed a lock of Hux’s hair behind his ear, causing the smaller man to startle slightly, looking at Kylo with surprised eyes. He wasn’t upset, wasn’t scared. The action just startled him.

The question on Kylo’s tongue finally came out.

“What’s going on between us?” he asked, voice soft and almost unsure.

Hux blinked at the question, before turning back to the fire. For a moment, Kylo thought his question would go unanswered, before Hux finally spoke up.

“...I’m not sure.” he replied softly, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, “I mean...we’re getting along better, things are no longer as tense between us. It’s...enjoyable being with you. As absurd as that sounds.” he adds, getting a chuckle from Kylo, “But...there’s something there, I’ll admit. I have no clue as to what it is, though I’m sure your Force can tell you.”

Kylo tilted his head, at Hux’s dismissive hand, as he poked at the fire again, “...Actually, I don’t know either. I’m just as confused as you are, even though I’ve noticed the changes, too.”

Hux almost dropped the fire stick in surprise, as he looked back over at Kylo. Even with all his ungodly powers, Kylo had no idea what was happening between them? Really? So, he was just as lost feeling these things, as Hux was? It was odd, seeing Kylo so...human, being as lost as Hux felt. He was rather enjoying the changes between them. Was it something more? Or just something forged out of convenience of living in the wilderness until help arrived?

“...Let’s test things out.” he said suddenly, tossing the stick into the fire, as he fully turned towards Kylo, who sat up in surprise, “Let’s...do a few things, and see where it leads.”

“Like...Like what?” asked Kylo, swallowing hard as he felt...nervous? Why was he feeling nervous? Reaching out with the Force, he was relieved to feel that Hux felt the same way.

“I-I don’t know!” huffed Hux, folding his arms across his chest, “I guess...start with...with touching, and go from there...?”

Kylo could do that. And so, he reached out, cupping Hux’s cheek in his hand, causing the General to pause. He stiffened slightly at the touch, but soon relaxed into it. Kylo’s fingers gently scratched at Hux’s beard, and Hux’s eyes fluttered slightly, just slowly leaning into Kylo’s touch.

Kylo moved closer, and soon Hux’s own hand was reaching up. Kylo noticed it was shaking slightly. It finally gently landed on Kylo’s cheek, and he carefully nuzzled into his palm. Hux’s hand paused, before he stroked Kylo’s face, his thumb gently rubbing along his cheekbone. His hands were so soft, Kylo realized. No doubt, it was from wearing those gloves all the time. His hands weren’t calloused at all, not like his own. Yet, as he continued to gently touch along Hux’s face, he didn’t seem to mind. He felt a warmth rise up in his chest, and it had nothing to do with the fire going on beside them.

Then, almost simultaneously, their fingers went over each other’s lips. Both paused. And stared.

Hux was the first to move, and practically launched at Kylo, before pressing his lips against his.

In a brief moment of shock, neither of them did anything, lips pressed against each other. But as soon as the shock faded, Kylo’s arms wrapped tightly around Hux, pulling closer, as he kissed him in return. The kisses were sloppy at first, both of them inexperienced, but soon the kissing got more heated. Hands went into each other’s hair, gently tugging and getting grounded as the kissing intensified.

This was much better than either of them could’ve dreamed.

Hux was the first to pull back, though he stayed close, breathing hard. His face was flushed, and Kylo knew he couldn’t use the sunburn excuse anymore. There was a certain look in his eye, that Kylo couldn’t place. But he didn’t mind it. Not at all. Those eyes flicked towards their makeshift ‘tents’ that they made out of some large leaves they found nearby. Then those eyes flicked back to him.

Kylo got the meaning.

They then found themselves away from the fire, and in their tent, tearing off each other’s clothes, still kissing each other feverishly, as if kissing was the only thing that would keep them alive. For once, Kylo’s robes came off easily, and they were tossed aside, mingling with Hux’s own removed clothes. They’d figure out how to arrange them in the morning.

Once they were both completely naked, things slowed down.

Below him, Hux was on full display. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly with his hard breathing. The flush on his cheeks went down across some of his chest and shoulders. His hips were so small, Kylo was afraid he’d break them if he held them too tightly. His legs were just as thin, but there was muscle hidden under those pasty legs. No doubt thanks to their weeks of climbing and running through this planet. And nestled between it all was Hux’s cock.

It was bigger than Kylo thought, and the hair there matched the color of Hux’s hair on his head, as it led up to a nice happy trail onto Hux’s small belly. Kylo couldn’t help but lick his lips, as he watched Hux’s cock bob with each breath. So, erect already, and all they did was some passionate making out. ...Not that he could talk.

With Kylo above him, Hux should’ve felt intimidated. Kylo’s large form practically engulfed his own, and Hux found himself thrilled by the thought. Normally his smaller body brought him endless doubt and self-consciousness issues...but right now, he was glad for it. He found it thrilling that Kylo was so much larger than him. And, as his gaze trailed down, he found that he was large  **all**  over. Kylo had muscular, meaty thighs, and Hux wondered what it would feel like being trapped between them. But right between them...

Was what Hux could only call a monstrous cock.

It was rather proportionate to Kylo’s body, but it was still much larger than Hux gave him credit for. Both in girth and length, it was a monster in every sense of the word. And the thrill of seeing that, and imagining it inside of him, made Hux’s cock throb hard, making it twitch and getting Kylo’s attention.

“Say it...” growled out Kylo, causing Hux to shiver pleasantly. He had no idea Kylo’s voice could sound like that. And he wanted to hear more of it.

...Technically none of this made any kriffing sense, but Hux didn’t matter. He wanted this. And he could practically taste the desire and lust coming off of Kylo. He wanted it just as badly.

“You bastard...” chuckled out Hux, though there was no bite to it. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck, and yanking him in closer, legs raising up slightly, almost in invitation, “Fuck me, you absolute kriffing bastard...”

Kylo, thankfully, didn’t need to be told twice.

He leaned in, claiming Hux’s lips in a passionate kiss, as his hands and body moved with Hux’s, getting into position. One hand moved away, and there was a shuffling of fabric from off to the side. Then the sound of something small hitting Kylo’s palm sounded, and Hux opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see what it was. He managed to see a small bottle of something in Kylo’s hand, before he got absorbed into the kiss again, moaning into it. Apparently Kylo liked that, as he trembled above him at the noise.

He was vaguely aware of a cap being opened, and the next thing he knew, his hips were being lifted up some more, and something was teasing at his entrance, wanting in. He gasped hard, breaking the kiss, his body tensing up for just a moment. Kylo’s lips moved to Hux’s neck instead, kissing there almost gently.

“You’re tight...” he mumbled into Hux’s skin, “I need to prepare you...”

...That was Kylo’s finger?! This man was large all the way around, apparently.

Hux’s body flushed with heat, as he let out a pleasured whimper, feeling that single lubed finger tease at him, before slowly started to penetrate him. His toes curled, as he clenched around that single digit. It took him a moment to realize that his entire body was shaking. Kylo was holding him close, peppering his neck with soft kisses, trying to get him to relax. His own stubble was tickling Hux’s skin, but he didn’t mind. He was too focused on what was happening between his legs.

Soon, that finger was all the way inside of him, and a second started to worm its way in. Hux couldn’t help but squirm, as he felt that finger stretch him wonderfully. If two fingers felt like this, then his cock was going to be something else entirely...

Every movement of Kylo’s fingers had him twitching, his cock throbbing as he felt those fingers inside of him. Just from clenching around them, he could feel the lube completely coating him back there, “E-Enough! Give...Give me you...”

Kylo’s fingers paused for a moment inside of him, before nodding, as he pulled back slightly, pulling his fingers with him. He moved them slowly, so Hux’s body could adjust to their width leaving his body. He couldn’t help but let out a gasp, as those fingers finally left him, his entrance clenching around nothing, hungry for something to fill him already. He moved with Kylo, watching him as he moved between his legs, one hand moving to line his cock up. He felt the large head slip between his cheeks, and he let out a soft gasp, his hands moving to the pitiful things they called beds, beneath him.

“Hold onto me...” he said, his voice low and husky, and it was enough to make Hux’s cock twitch again. He nodded, as Kylo leaned closer, and his hands reached up to grab onto his broad shoulders. He knew he was going to scratch him to hells and back. His nails hadn't been trimmed since before the crash. Though he had a feeling Kylo wouldn’t mind.

Guess he’d learn soon, as Hux started to feel the head of his cock start to penetrate him...and the sensation was overwhelming.

He willed himself not to clench up, knowing that would do more harm than good, as he felt Kylo’s cock completely stretch him, much further than his two fingers did. The stretch was painful yes, but...exhilarating at the same time. His body burned with heat, and a need for more, though he knew he couldn’t move. If he moved, that’d make things painful, and he didn’t want that.

“Hux,  _breathe_...” came Kylo’s voice from above him, and Hux took in a sharp breath of air he hadn't realized he needed. His body trembled, toes curled and his nails digging into Kylo’s skin. To his credit, he didn’t flinch, “Are you oka--?”

“I’m fine!” gasped out Hux, “D-Don’t you dare...ooh, f-fuck...!” He let out such a moan that even his ears turned red, “F-Fuck...D-Don’t you dare stop, Kylo...D-Don’t...Please...”

Kylo had never heard the General beg, much less in a tone like that. He simply nodded, gently pushing himself inside of Hux, who took him in so easily. Despite feeling like he was going to break him with a single thrust, Hux’s smaller body was taking in his larger cock with stride. Perhaps he’s what they called a ‘size queen?’

He’d have to ask Hux later.

Both of them gasped, as Kylo bottomed out. Hux had took his entire length into his body. The slight burning pain was still there, but the fullness completely overrode everything else. His body was heaving as he practically gasped for air, blinking widly as he tried to get used to such a sensation. And then he cursed Kylo in his mind. Cursed him to the moon (or however many moons this planet had) and back.

Because now he was spoiled. He could never feel this full again, not with another lay. Kylo had utterly spoiled him, and he had just slipped inside of him. If it felt that good, no doubt it’d feel amazing when he started to move...

Glancing up, he saw Kylo smirking. And it took Hux a moment to realize why.

He ‘heard’ him. With the Force.

He sent a colorful curse his way, and Kylo laughed softly, a sound that made Hux flush with more warmth than what should have normally been allowed.

Damn him...

It didn’t take long for them to start moving. And, to Kylo’s credit, he started slow. He was aware of his size, and moved accordingly. Hux rocked with him, holding onto him tight, nails digging into his skin, drawing blood on occasion. The small tent was soon filled with the sounds of them moaning, and the slick sounds of Kylo slowly thrusting into Hux. Hux was grateful for the slow pace, allowing his body to adjust to such a size. But soon, he found himself craving more. A greed he thought he’d never experience.

Apparently Kylo felt the same way.

After what seemed like minutes of slowly rocking in time with one another, the movements became quicker and faster. Perhaps even more desperate, as the sounds of slapping flesh filled the air, mingling with their moans of pleasure. Hux had never really considered himself vocal, in any sense of the word in bed...but he’d make an exception in this case. The things Kylo was doing to him...he couldn’t stay quiet. His body wouldn’t let him. And when he felt that large head graze up against his prostate deep inside of him, his body arched up off the ground, head tilted back with a cry of pleasure.

It took Kylo that long to find that spot? The fact that he hadn’t used the Force to seek it out in the first place...impressed Hux.

But he didn’t have long to remain impressed, as any coherent thoughts were thrown out the window. Now that Kylo found that spot, he latched onto it like a predator with its prey. Each thrust had him ramming right into that spot, and each time Hux’s body practically spasmed with pleasure. Kylo pressed closer, kissing and biting at Hux’s exposed neck. And he let him, tilting his head back, to give him as much access as he needed. He mauled at Kylo’s back and shoulders with his nails, not caring what sort of bloody mess they were turning out to be. Right now, he could only focus on the pleasure overwhelming his body, and Kylo.

Kylo, Kylo, Kylo.

“Hux...” growled out Kylo into Hux’s neck, his body trembling. Had he heard his thoughts? It didn’t matter. Hux was trembling as well, as he clung to the younger man’s body, slick with sweat. That heat in the pit of his stomach was traveling fast. He finally managed to get his tongue to form words, but it was only a single word...

“ _Kylo_...”

He repeated it over and over as if saying a mantra, and he felt Kylo’s pace quicken. A hand left him, and he felt it snake between them, grabbing hold of his neglected cock. All it took was two strokes from Kylo’s large, wonderful hand, and Hux came undone with a downright whorish cry. His cum splattered on both himself and Kylo, and soon the Knight of Ren came as well, growling out Hux’s name in the most wonderful tone in the world. His body bucked up into his hips, as he felt Kylo’s white-hot seed fill him up.

Hux didn’t even care, as Kylo’s heavy weight all but fell down ontop of him, once the orgasm was rode out. He was seeing stars, from how hard he had climaxed, his heart was beating so hard, he was surprised it wasn’t bursting out of his chest. That...had absolutely been fantastic.

And the best part of it was, Hux had felt no regrets whatsoever doing this.

And as Kylo raised his head, looking at Hux dreamily before kissing him messily, but damn near sweetly, he knew Kylo had no regrets about tonight, either.

That night, they slept tangled in each other’s limbs, hearts beating in-sync.


	6. I Must End This (‘Cause Fear is Tearing Me Apart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And after the smut, now comes the feels!

 

Their journey continued, as they started to go up the mountain in earnest now. The ground was a steep incline, with hardly any flat land, and the air was getting thinner, and colder. They had yet to hit the snowy caps of the mountains, which Hux was fine with. He didn’t care much for the cold. The nights were cold enough, as they were. When the fire was lit, immediately the two of them were around it, getting in as much heat as they could.

...Though they generated their own fairly well, once they became a mess of tangled limbs and slapping flesh.

The sex became a constant thing now, especially at night. It was both to keep them warm, and it was...it was extremely pleasant. They changed around with different positions occasionally, though Hux let Kylo top. He had been spoiled by how well his cock filled him up, and nearly spit him in two as he rammed into him. Hux loved it. Kylo loved it. The arrangement was fantastic, and Hux was starting to feel comfortable with this change.

...Which is what scared him so much.

This thing they had going was a common thing, now. Daily, they were close, touching one another, kissing one another, and ending the day a tangled, sweaty mess. He liked that. He wanted it to continue...But Hux wasn’t a dreamer, he was a realist. He knew that this would end, once they were rescued. They’d go back to their ways, and probably end up hating each other’s guts once more. Kylo would devote himself to Snoke, and Hux would devote himself to the First Order. Just like it was.

Just like it should be...

...Right?

Hux had never dreamed that he would fall in love. He never really knew what true love felt like. He sure as hell didn’t feel love from his bastard of a father. And while Rae Sloane was more of a mentor to him, he occasionally saw what would probably be considered motherly habits from her. She cared for him, but was that love? Or just a mentor watching over her student? Hux didn’t know. But whatever this was, that was feeling towards Kylo...was that love? Or just lust, just wanting him for the sex? Because the sex was fantastic, it truly was...

But so was the kissing. And the closeness of his body. How his hands were so large, but were so gentle with him. He liked how his name sounded in his voice, and despite his playful jabs he really did adore his hair. It was thick and gorgeous, and naturally wavy. He loved running his fingers through it, gently easing out the tangles. If he knew how, he would’ve braided the locks.

...Kriff, he was falling for him, wasn’t he?

Hux knew this couldn’t last long. And he knew Kylo Ren was the most emotional Sith Lord (or whatever the hell he was alongside Snoke) he’d ever heard about, and had the pleasure of meeting. Kylo could be calm one moment, and snap the next, lightsaber out as he slashes at whatever (or whoever) is closest. And while he hadn’t seen him cry, Hux knew just from looking at Kylo, that he was probably easily brought to tears. His boyish face and large, warm brown eyes betrayed that. And he didn’t want to deal with a crying Kylo on the _Finalizer_.

No, it was best to nip things in the bud now, so that things could go back to normal quickly, once they were rescued. They were almost to the top of the mountain anyways. So, what if the last few days were spent hating each other once more? That’s how they started the journey, so they could end it that way, too.

And they could leave this fling behind them...

Or so Hux hoped.

***

It was Kylo that noticed that something was up, first. For the past few days, Hux had been dwelling on something that took his mind away from the present. He was usually lost in thought anyways, but this was something more...pressing. Especially with how the Force was swirling around him in a distressed way. What was on his mind? He wanted to peek, he honestly did...but doing that would break the trust between them.

He liked what they had going. And he was hoping to continue it, once they were rescued back on the _Finalizer_.

Despite their nightly sex routine, that distressed air about Hux never went away. In the heat of pleasure, it briefly disappeared but once the orgasmic high came down, it was swirling around him once more, almost pushing Kylo away. Something was going on. Something was on his mind. And Kylo wanted to know. So, just as they were about to get settled for the night, he decided to test his luck.

“...Hux, something’s been on your mind. What is it?”

Hux nearly jumped, staring at Kylo, wide-eyed. Kylo barely restrained a smirk as he saw the gears turn in Hux’s head, as he realized how he knew, and gave him a stern look. How a man as smart as Hux could forget that he had the Force, was beyond him.

“You’re apparently  **in**  my mind, if you’re saying things like that.” said Hux with a huff, but he avoided the question. The uneasy feeling came back, and Kylo pressed on.

“Don’t lie to me. You know you can’t lie to me.” said Kylo, moving closer, but stopped when he saw Hux move away. He blinked, and he couldn’t help but feel a little...hurt that he had moved away. What was going on? Did he do anything wrong?

Hux sighed heavily. Time to get to the center of things. He turned to Kylo, steeling himself, putting up those walls he knew all too well. Put them up around his heart. Put them up around himself. He wasn’t looking forward to this conversation, but it was for the best... It had to be for the best...

“What do you think is going on between us?” he asked, making the Knight of Ren jump a little. He sat cross-legged, as he let the question mull around in his mind. For a moment, Hux didn’t think he was going to answer. Then, finally, he spoke, albeit softly.

“...I’m not sure. But there is something.” Kylo looked up at Hux, his large brown eyes hopeful,  _kriffing_  hell, “We’re close than we ever were before. And I’m not just talking about the sex. Something has change in us, and we’ve become closer. As to what that might be...I... I’m not sure...”

So even Kylo couldn’t put a name to it? That made Hux feel a little better, but that didn’t last long, as the next words left his mouth.

“Well, whatever it is, it should stop.”

The air stilled around them in the tent, and for a fearful second, Hux thought that Kylo was going to throw him about with the Force. But it didn’t happen. But his words did have an effect on Kylo, who just stared at Hux wide-eyed. He blinked a few times, as if trying to confirm that’s what he said.

“...What?”

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?” sighed Hux aggravated, running a hand through his longer hair, “We need to stop. Really. Whatever’s going on between us is ridiculous. This relationship, or whatever. While it’s working out now, once we’re back on the _Finalizer_ , it’ll be pointless. We can’t continue this, so I’m ending it. We need to stop this, before it’s too late.”

But Hux already knew it was too late. They had gotten used to one another now, since being stranded here. They’d grown closer, depended on one another for survival, and soon depended on one another for company. They’d dug themselves in too deep. ...But Hux knew this was the right thing to do. This had to be the right thing to do, the more rational part of his brain was screaming at him to go on.

...But his heart was begging at him to stop.

“You can’t mean that, Hux...” started Kylo, trying to edge closer to Hux, but once again he moved away, “You can’t. I know you don’t mean it. This can continue on the Finalizer, we can do it! All we need to do is keep it under wraps, and--”

Hux barked out a laugh, startling Kylo and apparently some nearby creature, as it rustled away in the brush, “You? Keep things under wraps? For kriff’s sake, Kylo—Ren—you're an emotional disaster! If we went on like this, once we got back, the others would figure it out within a cycle, and my reputation will be ruined. No, you’re too much of a distraction from work for this to continue.”

His words cut deep, and Hux could see that. A breeze whipped up inside of the tent, and Hux didn’t need to be Force-sensitive to know that it was the Force whirling around Kylo. Whether in rage or grief, he didn’t know. And he wasn’t about to ask.

“Me? A distraction?” snapped Kylo, and kriffing hell his eyes looked watery, Hux had to look away, “How dare y—You don’t think I can change? You don’t think I can better myself, for someone else? I can! Just watch m--”

“You haven’t changed since the day I met you!” Hux practically snarled, “You were an emotional wreck then, destroying  **my**  ship and terrorizing  **my**  men, and you’re  **still**  that way, now! I highly doubt you’d change yourself for anyone. You’re too full of yourself to do that.”

“Ha!  **I’m**  too full of myself?!” Kylo’s voice actually went up an octave, and he swallowed hard before continuing, “I have Mr. High and Mighty telling me he doesn’t need anyone in his life, that he only needs himself to continue on with his job. That whatever this is that’s been going on has had  **no**  effect on him, despite me knowing better--”

“Enough with you and the damned Force!” Hux practically shouted, “Just--stop! Enough! I’ve said what I needed to, and this ends here. We’re not far from the top of the mountain, so we’ll go back to tolerating one another, until then. So just...drop it, Ren. Drop it.”

That simmering tension was back between them again. It was familiar...but it burned. Because Kylo spoke the truth—Hux didn’t want this to end. This had had an effect on him. But he didn’t want to admit it. He was  **scared**  to admit it. But no doubt this was for the best. It had to have been.

“...Fine.” Kylo’s simple response nearly made Hux jump, but he refused to.

For the first time in days, almost weeks, the two slept apart from one another, despite the biting chill coming through the tent. Neither of them slept well that night.

***

Kylo woke up the next morning, with a headache, and the awful feeling that something was wrong. He recalled his and Hux’s argument the night before and groaned, curling up in his makeshift bed. Why did Hux decide to spring that up on him now? And why was he saying those things, when it was obviously hurting him, too?

Hux was an enigma, that was for sure.

But maybe, that was it. Maybe they had to go their own ways, now. At least, once they were back on the Finalizer. But right now, they still needed each other to get up to the mountain top to send out that communications relay. With a heavy sigh, Kylo sat up, looking over to where he left Hux the night before...

To find him gone.

Kylo blinked, but didn’t think too much of it. After all, Hux was naturally an early riser. He was probably up outside stoking the fire. And would probably scold him for sleeping in. Stumbling out of the makeshift tent, Kylo opened his mouth to greet Hux...to find him not there, either. He was nowhere near, if the Force was telling him right. Rushing back into the tent, Kylo looked around and that awful feeling in his gut increased tenfold.

Hux was gone.

So were the communication components.


	7. Baby I’m Trying to Apologize (The Blood is Choking Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of graphic descriptions of a nasty wound in this chapter, so just a head's up!

 

Hux had thought a night’s rest would make him feel better. After that fight, all that he’d need was just to sleep, and it’d all be over. Gods, he was so naïve. He woke up, before Kylo, with an awful headache, and a weary ache in his bones. He’d hardly slept a wink, after that argument. After nights of sleeping in Kylo’s arms, a night away from them had him a wreck.

What. The. Hell.

In an emotional fit, Hux got ready and dressed, and decided to make the rest of the trip by himself. The trek wouldn’t be too much—he could easily get a day ahead of Kylo, and maybe even make it to the summit himself. So, he took the communication equipment and after making sure his blaster was at his side, started up the mountainside.

Now, with the sun hiding behind the clouds, he felt as gloomy as the weather around him.

He thought that breaking things up between them would be easy. That they could easily fall back into their old ways of just hating each other’s guts. Hux had no idea that they’d both gotten lost in their feelings for one another, and breaking that hurt like a bitch. The ache in his chest wasn’t from the lack of sleep the night before, it was from him purposely driving a wedge between him and Kylo. The logical part of his brain kept reassuring him that he had done the right thing. His heart, the thing causing him pain right now, was filling him with regret. And the heart was winning out.

He did stop at one point, and nearly turned around...but Hux recalled how upset Kylo had gotten, when he lashed out at him. Said words he didn’t meant. They cut deep, and the swirling Force around Kylo told him everything he needed to know. No doubt, if he went back, Kylo would just toss him aside like a ragdoll for the words he said. No, Kylo wouldn’t even want to see his face. It was best to just go on, and let him catch up. If he wanted to.

In the even that Hux was rescued before Kylo, he’d make sure they found him. He wasn’t  **that**  heartless to leave Kylo on a remote planet.

As Hux continued his hike, he knew he should be more aware of what was around him. He didn’t have Kylo as a ‘radar’ next to him, being able to keep an ear and eye (and the Force) out for any potential predators that would attack. And with Hux being as small as he was, he made for a prime target. And while he did his best to keep aware, his kept getting lost in his thoughts. In his regrets. And the more he lingered on them, the more he was only aware of putting one foot in front of the other...

And not the slow, near silent stalking of three predators trailing after him.

“...Dammit to hells...!” groaned Hux, rubbing at his face. Why was he like this? The moment he actually found someone he liked, he ended up pushing them away. He liked being cared for; he hated to admit it, but he did like it. While he could handle his own, he didn’t mind feeling safe and protected in a pair of strong arms. Hux had thoroughly enjoyed what he had with Kylo...and he went ahead and shoved him away, because it was easier going back to being alone, than facing his fear of actually being close to someone.

...Was it too late? Was it too late to go back, and to apologize? Beg and grovel, until Kylo took him back?

“...I need to go apologize.” he muttered to himself, as he stopped walking. It was foolish to come out here by himself. They needed each other. They really did need each other. And Hux truly felt like an idiot. With a sigh, he turned around, ready to make the trek back...

Only to have something large, furry, and shrieking launch right at him.

A strangled yell left him, as he was thrown onto his back. Whatever pounced at him, hadn’t caught him with any fangs or claws, thankfully, and he was quick to get back onto his feet, shrugging off the bag of components on his back. Blaster drawn, he leveled it at what pounced at him...then blanched.

It was a nexu. Or what looked like a nexu. And there wasn’t just one, there were three of them. Three of them were stalking around Hux, snarling and hissing. Drool dripped from their wide mouths, and their yellowing teeth. Pitch black claws dug into the ground, as they watched him hungrily with their multiple eyes.

Other than them pacing, no one moved. Not even Hux. His heart was thudding in his chest, and he swallowed thickly, a fearful sweat dripping down his neck and back. This...wasn’t good. At all. Against one, he had a mild chance. But against three? This was going to be where he died. Because he was foolish enough to push away the one person that cared about him, and he cared for. It was because of his foolish mistake, that he was going to end up as nexu shit.

...But like hells, he was going to go down without a fight.

Hux took a bead at the nexu in front of him, as it shrieked. He fired off two shots, one hitting it right in the roof of the mouth, and the other one between the beady eyes. They weren’t as armored as acklay were, and with a sickly gargle, the beast fell, its head smoking. But Hux couldn’t celebrate, as the other two nexu attacked. Bringing his arms up, the next pounce brought him back down onto the ground, and without the pack on his back to cushion him, the fall knocked the wind out of him, his blaster clattering away from his hand, and even further, as a nexu tail whipped wildly. Just as he managed to get to his feet, focusing on the one in front of him, he had no time to react to the nexu coming up beside him.

This one too, knocked him flat, but not before clamping its fang-filled jaws around his arm. A heavy paw pinned him down, claws digging into his chest, as the nexu bit down even more and  _chewed_  on his arm, shaking its head wildly. Hux could  _hear_  his flesh tearing and bones breaking. It mixed in with the nexu growling and screaming, as it continued to maul his arm--

Nexu didn’t scream. Not like that.

...Hux realized belatedly that  **he**  was the one screaming.

The pain was extraordinary. He’d never felt pain like this in his life. It was white hot, and screaming across all of his nerves, and it made his stomach sour. His vision blurred and darkened at the edges, but he knew if he lost consciousness, he’d be dead. Relying on adrenaline alone, Hux shifted upright, and with his free hand, began bashing away at the nexu’s head. It wasn’t giving, and seemed to bite down harder at the struggling. It wasn’t until Hux’s trembling fingers found its eyes and dug in, that it finally backed away with a pained shriek, paws slapping at its face, where Hux had nearly poked out its eyes.

Hux got to his feet and moved away, before he stumbled and fell down to his knees. He dared a glance over at his arm, and felt bile rise to his mouth at the sight of it. The greatcoat that he had put on to stave off the cold was basically torn to shreds. Beneath the cloth of his coat, was what remained of his arm. Blood, bone, muscle and gore was all he could see. It was bleeding outrageously, and he was honestly surprised he was still conscious. He couldn’t move it at all, not even twitching his fingers worked. The arm was useless.

The nexu surrounded him, snarling with tails whipping through the air. Hux watched them, feeling hopelessness creep into him. So, this was how his life ended—on some backwater planet, killed by wild cats. He was going to die here, so full of regret. Regret at the things he said to Kylo, regret at pushing him away when he really needed him, and regret of not being able to truly convey his feelings for the Knight of Ren...

Who would’ve thought that, pushing away the one he loved, would end up with him dying?

He watched one of the nexu tense, getting ready to pounce. Hux braced himself, ready for the final, painful blow. Maybe the nexu could bite off his head in one chomp, and make his death painless. ...Or they could completely disembowel him and eat him alive, as he squirmed in agony in his last moments. He deserved it.

But just as the nexu twitched, suddenly its head was twisted at an unnatural angle, a loud snap echoing through the area, before it crumbled into a heap, dead, blood trickling out of its nose and mouth. The remaining nexu yelped, the crests along its back flattening in fear, as it backed away, though it still growled. Hux blinked, wondering what had just caused that. Nexu couldn’t just...randomly commit suicide by breaking their own necks. No one could do it, and not with that amount of Force...

...Force...

Hux couldn’t help but gasp, as he heard the tell-tale sound of a familiar lightsaber igniting behind him. He didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was wielding it.

“Ren--”

Without a word, Kylo leapt over him, standing in front of Hux, facing off against the lone nexu. Hux couldn’t believe it. Kylo came back. Kylo  **found**  him, and came back to him. Despite what he has said the night before, despite...everything, here he was, rescuing him from a nexu attack. He blamed his blood loss on the thought of running up to Kylo and just hugging him from behind, and whimpering apologies into his back.

But that would have to wait anyways, because his arm didn’t want to cooperate.

 The nexu didn’t stand a chance. Seeing that it was outnumbered, and facing off against an overpowered opponent, it started to run. It didn’t get far. Kylo rushed at it, using the Force to hold the nexu in place, before slashing it in half with a war cry. The two halves of the nexu landed with a sickly splat on the ground, the saber having cauterized the gaping wounds, so hardly any blood came out.

Kylo had come to his rescue...he still couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

Next thing he knew, Kylo was hovering over him, large brown eyes worried, as they looked over Hux’s sorry form. Hux didn’t remember laying down, but blood loss had a funny way of making people black out. And apparently lose their hearing, as he could just only barely hear Kylo’s voice, above the ringing noise in his ears.

“...ux! Hux...!”

Hux blinked hard, and gave his head a little shake, and felt Kylo’s calloused hand tap at his cheek. He grimaced at the rough hands, and almost instantly Kylo pulled his hand back. A shot of panic came over Hux, and his eyes opened fully, his uninjured hand reaching out and grabbing hold of Kylo’s wrist with surprising strength.

“You...You came back...” choked out Hux, looking up at Kylo in wonder.

Kylo looked at Hux as if he grew two heads, before nodding, moving his hand in Hux’s grip to actually hold his hand, lacing his fingers through, “’Course I did. I had to. I had to...” he trailed off, his eyes flicking over to Hux’s mangled arm. He saw Kylo go pale, and wondered for a moment if he was going to lose his stomach. He swallowed strongly, squeezing Hux’s hand even tighter, “Y... Your arm--”

“Is a lost cause...” wheezed out Hux, finding it rather hard to keep his eyes open now. Damned blood loss. Kylo tapping at his cheek again woke him up a little more to speak, “We gotta get to the summit...but I can’t with this arm...”

“I-I can try patching it up...” said Kylo, looking at the limb hopelessly, despite his words, “I... I can wrap it up, put it in a splint, heal it with...with the Force...”

“Again, a lost cause...” sighed Hux, shaking his head. He dreaded saying his next words, and no doubt Kylo felt his jolt of fear, as he squeezed Hux’s hand tighter, “...Chop it off. It’s dead weight. I’m as good as dead, if I leave it as is. It’s best to just get rid of it. I can’t move it anyways, so it’s damaged beyond repair...”

Kylo looked at Hux with wide eyes, and Hux felt something scan over him. Or maybe that was just the blood loss and shock getting to him. Either way, Kylo paled, realizing that Hux was telling the truth. This wasn’t just blabbering from shock...he really wanted him to cut his arm off, “Hux...I-I can’t--”

“Yes, you can!” ground out Hux, giving Kylo a stern look, “Your lightsaber can cauterize the wound, just like it did with that damned cat.” He nodded over to the halved nexu, “I... I trust you to do it, Kylo...”

Kylo started at that, watching Hux for what seemed like hours, before nodding slowly. He moved to help Hux stand up, leading him over to a small boulder. Setting Hux against it, Kylo carefully moved Hux’s damaged right arm up, to where it would be away from his body, when he brought the blade swinging down. The fact that Hux didn’t even flinch in pain told him that the arm was truly a lost cause.

But just as Kylo started to go for his lightsaber, Hux stopped him, “Kylo...wait...”

He moved closer, so Hux didn’t have to put any effort into talking loudly, “What is it, Hux?”

“In the event that this kills me...” he started, before shushing Kylo, placing two fingers on his lips, seeing his mouth opening, “I need to say something. I...” His fingers dropped, his hand trembling, “...I’m sorry...I’m sorry for everything that I said back at the tent. I was...I was frightened by what I felt going on between us. I didn’t know how to...to process it. So, I did what I did best...and pushed you away. Isolated myself. I said some... _kriffing_  awful things to you, Kylo, and I didn’t mean them at all. I’m so sorry, I don’t deserve you at all, and if you still hate me, feel free to end me here, and--”

He was silenced by Kylo moving in and pressing his lips against his own. The kiss was quick, but the affection behind it was real, real enough to take what remaining blood Hux had and moved it up to his face in a faint blush. As Kylo pulled away, he smiled tearfully at Hux, his hand cupping his cheek.

“I know you didn’t mean it. I felt it. But I was...I was confused. You said such hurtful things, but you were hurting inside while saying it. I didn’t know how to react, so I...well...I did what I usually did. And lashed out, too. But my feelings for you haven’t changed, Hux. I mean that. If you want to continue this, even after we’re rescued, I’ll...I’ll do my best. I want to make this work. I do. I really, honestly do...”

If Hux had the energy left in him, he’d be smothering Kylo with kisses and tears. But he didn’t have it in him at the moment, and just gave him a tired smile, “...We’re honestly both hopeless wrecks, when it comes to relationships...”

Kylo let out a soft chuckle at that, nodding, “I believe we are...”

Hux looked at Kylo for a moment, before realizing his vision was waning. It was now or never. He shook his head, and nodded over to his arm, before looking over to the side, “G-Go on...Do it. Get rid of it.”

Kylo nodded, leaning in to give Hux one more, tearful kiss before standing up. He brought out his lightsaber, igniting it, making Hux jump slightly. This was it. This was going to be his first time feeling the kiss of Kylo’s lightsaber. It was either going to kill him...or save him. Either way, he hoped that he wouldn’t feel the pain from the blade. Maybe he’d pass out before that happened.

And he got his wish.

He saw Kylo’s shadow raise the lightsaber, holding it up for what felt like forever, before he brought it down quickly. The last thing Hux heard, before everything went black, was the hissing of the spitting blade through the air.


	8. You’re Worth the Effort (Mountain Climbin’ to Your Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER! I haven't posted a multi-chapter fic in a long time! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hoped you enjoyed Kylo and Hux's journey through this planet!

 

The first thing Hux was aware of, was a piercing cold going through his body. But he couldn’t find the strength to shiver. ...Or was he already shivering? It was hard to tell. Either way, it was cold. Everything felt slow and sluggish, including his mind. Like he was wading through molasses. It was awful, but a part of him didn’t seem to mind too much. He realized that, if he was feeling cold, then he was alive. Hell was supposed to be hot, or so he’d read, so he wasn’t dead.

The next thing he was aware of, was the sensation of floating. That struck him as odd. Why was he floating? He couldn’t float, humans couldn’t float. That’s when he finally had the strength to open his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy, and it would’ve been so much easier to just close them, and let himself be moved along with this current...but the stubborn part of him wanted to know what was going on. But as he cracked his eyes open, he realized all he could see was black. Was he not awake...?

But this blackness that he was facing was warm. His face was pressed against something warm. And whatever this warm thing was, it was moving. With a titanic effort, he raised his head slightly, and blinked away the strands of black hair whipping about his face. The wind, wherever he was, was kicking up, and how. But he knew...He knew this hair. He knew this back. He knew this blackness that he pressed his face into again. The scent coming from him was all too familiar...

This was Kylo. Kylo Ren.

Kylo was carrying him.

Raising his head again, he noticed that white snowflakes were whipping around them. They’d gotten further up the mountain! He saw that Kylo was climbing what looked like a cliff face. He blinked slowly at that. How could he do that? How was he holding onto Hux, and climbing at the same time? He glanced to the left, seeing his arm looped loosely around his neck. There was what looked like a long strip of black cloth crossing over his shoulder. He felt it dig at him slightly, as Kylo moved. He was tied to Kylo’s back. But if one arm was like that, what about the other one--?

...Oh.

As Hux looked over to the side, he realized how he got in this position, why he felt the way he did, and the events leading up to it.

His right arm was gone. Completely gone. All that was left of it, was a bloody stump several inches above where his elbow used to be. His stomach gave a sickly lurch and he looked away from it. His body felt numb, despite the cold whipping around them. Was he in a state of shock? Probably. Also, blood loss. If they didn’t get rescued today, he’d probably not make it through the night...

“Hux?”

Hux raised his head, seeing Kylo peering over his shoulder at him. Despite the wind making his hair whip around his face, he could tell that he was rather relieved, “Good, you’re awake. Hang on a sec, I think I’m close to a landing somewhere...”

Hux could only watch in stunned amazement, as Kylo’s powerful arms pulled them up the side of the mountain. He had some of his robes back on, so he couldn’t see those wonderful muscles flex, but he knew that’s what they were doing under there. He felt a giddy sort of happiness to know that he got to see those muscles flex in all their bare glory. Kylo truly did have a powerful body...

“C’mon, stay with me. Don’t go drifting off.”

Oh.

Whoops.

Kylo groaned, as he finally pulled both of them over the edge, getting onto flat ground. Or close to it, at least. Hux realized his lungs were burning a little, and through blurred vision, he saw through the snow...and the expanse of the land before them. They were up  **high**. Were they close to the summit? Were they  **on** the summit? He let out a pathetic noise, as Kylo shifted slightly, removing Hux from his back. Hux was as limp as a doll, as he was sat down in the snow, leaning up against a freezing rock. At least the cold was keeping him awake.

“How’re you feeling?” asked Kylo, as he moved in front of Hux, his large body shielding Hux from the biting wind, for which Hux was grateful.

“Like death warmed over...” ground out Hux, wincing at how awful his voice sounded. He watched Kylo start to unwrap the makeshift bandage from around his stump, and he quickly looked away, not wanting to see what lay beneath the crimson bandages, “But I’m...alive. You kept me alive...”

“Mm... clean cut...” muttered Kylo, mostly to himself but Hux heard him either way, before he felt Kylo start to wrap it back up, “I used the Force to knock you unconscious moments before I swung my blade down. Your body’s probably still in a state of shock, though nowhere near as bad as it could’ve been, if you had been away for your arm getting chopped off...”

Normally Hux would scold him for using the Force on him like that. But in this case, he was grateful he did.

“We’re almost to the summit.” said Kylo, giving Hux a hopeful smile. It was then that Hux realized he had something heavy on his back. The communication components were there. They’d been put on him, while Hux was strapped to Kylo’s back. No ordinary human could’ve done all this. For once, Hux was very grateful of Kylo’s training, and his Force abilities. For if he didn’t have them, they would’ve been dead ages ago, “Can you hold on for a bit longer?”

“I’ve only got one arm; how well can I hold on with just that?” said Hux sourly. He hadn’t meant for it to be humorous, but the sudden laugh that came out of Kylo was like a breath of fresh (warm) air.

“You’ve still got your sense of humor. A good sign.” said Kylo with a smile, before moving slightly, pressing his back against Hux’s front. With some help, Hux threw his remaining arm around Kylo’s neck, before seeing the Force move the straps that had held him in place. Once he was tied back on, Kylo stood up, causing Hux to grip onto Kylo’s robes tightly. They were almost to the summit. They were going to be off of this planet soon...

And hopefully alive, and not frozen to death.

After a few more minutes of climbing, they had finally made it. The air was even more frigid up here, and was so thin, that Hux was starting to see spots in his vision. They were so close, he couldn’t black out just yet...! He felt Kylo stumble, before letting him down. Apparently, even thin mountain air could get to Force users. Once propped up against a rock, Kylo took the components away from Hux and started to lay them out. Hux watched, amazed, as Kylo used the Force as a sort of barrier, keeping the components free of snow. But if he was affected by the thin air, no doubt he couldn’t do that for long.

“I know how to fix ships, but this is beyond me.” said Kylo, looking up at Hux, “You said you were going to do this....”

“But I can’t...” said Hux softly, feeling a jab of pain at his self-esteem, “Not with just one arm...”

“So, lead me through it.” said Kylo, eyes full of determination, “Tell me what to do. What wires go where, and what parts go with what. I’ll listen. So please, tell me...”

“Kylo, we’re on the summit of a mountain, with me barely staying awake and missing an arm.” said Hux with a soft chuckle, “Like hells I’m going to keep this information from you. But we have to be quick—we can only get out a quick message, and then this will short out and be useless. I’m...I’m counting on you...”

Kylo blinked, having never heard those words from Hux before. Even Hux seemed surprised that he said them. But he meant it. He meant those words. And that made Kylo smile so warmly, that Hux could’ve swore the felt the snow melt around them.

“A--Anyways...” coughed Hux, shaking his head and soon regretting it, as those spots started to appear again, “We need to get this done. Just listen to me carefully...”

Piece by piece, they put the components together. It seemed to drag on, and for a moment, Hux thought Kylo’s large fingers wouldn’t be able to do this correctly. But if his fingers couldn’t do it, the Force could with amazing accuracy. Before either of them knew it, it was ready. But it would have to be quick. Hux told Kylo the _Finalizer’s_  code, and soon it was primed and ready.

“Can you do it?” asked Hux, looking up at Kylo, “The message has to be quick. Instant. And sent right to the  _Finalizer_.”

“I’ve got it.” said Kylo, his eyes steely with determination, “Just give me the signal.”

Hux took in a breath. It was now or never. If they didn’t get this out, they wouldn’t be rescued. He closed his eyes, taking in a few more breaths, before looking up at Kylo. And nodded.

Kylo’s fingers moved fast. Aided by the Force, no doubt. The communications device blipped, then sparked before everything finally died.

“Sent...” said Kylo softly, with a smile. They did it. They sent the rescue signal out. They were finally going to be rescued after...what, weeks? Months? Hux had lost track of the days already.

“We’ll be home soon...” said Hux, his voice soft. Now that the moment was over, that exhaustion and pain and wooziness came back in full. Kylo was instantly at his side, as he started listing, and gathered him up into his arms, pressing him against his large, warm body. He was...unnaturally warm. He was out in the cold as much as Hux had been. Why wasn’t he colder?

“...Idiot...” mumbled Hux, nuzzling into Kylo’s warm chest, “You need t’ stay warm, too...Don’t...exhaust yourself f’me...”

“Hush...” whispered Kylo, carding his hand through Hux’s tangled hair, “Just rest. Let me handle this. We’ll be fine. Just rest, and stay warm...”

Hux didn’t have the energy to argue.

Time passed in a blur. The snow and wind kept whipping up around them, and Kylo held Hux firmly against his chest. He was still so very warm, and Hux found himself dozing. Or passing out. Either or. When he didn’t have the strength to keep his head up, he let it loll against Kylo’s chest. He could’ve sworn he felt lips kiss at the top of his head, but it could’ve been delirium. Delirium could’ve also made him hear the noise of a roaring engine, and the world shifting around him. He could’ve sworn he heard voices, but they sounded like he was listening to them while underwater. It was hard to understand. Was it even real? He wasn’t sure...

The last thing he was aware of, before he was swallowed up by the darkness, was warmth; full, encompassing warmth...

***

Hux came to, to the familiar hum of ship engines. He wanted to be elated, but he was sluggish. Everything felt heavy, and his mind was slow to become aware. The engines were the first thing he was aware of. That told him that they were finally on the  _Finalizer_. Thank STARS they were finally back. The second thing he was aware of, was that he was  **warm**. The biting cold from the mountain was all but a bad fever dream. If he was back on the  _Finalizer_ , that meant that he was probably in the med bay, thanks to his injuries.

Which meant the sluggishness was probably do to drugs and medication to keep him stable.

Slowly, Hux peeled his eyes open, squinting through the bright lights of the med bay, before finally adjusting. He was in his own little private room. To his left, he saw the machines and IVs he was hooked up to. Everything, but his left arm was under a heavy, heated blanket. His visible arm had some scratches and bruises on it, but otherwise looked all right. The heart monitor seemed to have normal readings, too. He looked over to his right, where his stub of an arm was now properly bandaged and covered...

And saw Kylo Ren, sitting in a chair next to his bed.

The heart monitor beeped loudly, as his heart skipped a beat. Kylo was fast asleep, arms folded on his chest, head tilted down. He’d been showered, though he hadn’t trimmed his hair. The facial hair was gone, though. Hux would miss that, honestly. He did look quite dashing...

“General?”

Hux lifted his head, seeing a nurse coming into the room. She looked relieved, as she approached his left side, bringing out a datapad to record his vitals really quick, before looking over at him, “I’m glad you’re finally awake, sir. You were in poor shape, when we arrived.”

“H--How bad?” croaked out Hux, wincing at how his voice sounded.

“You were suffering from shock, as well as severe blood loss.” listed the nurse, scrolling through her data pad, “You had minor lacerations over the rest of your body, as well as mild bruising. For being stuck on a planet for almost a month, sir, you and Lord Ren came out rather well, all things considered...”

While the nurse’s gaze lingered on his missing arm, Hux’s gaze went over to Kylo, who surprisingly still remained asleep. Even with as keenly in tune to the Force as he was, he was still able to sleep through all this...

“He never left your side, sir.” said the nurse, seeing where Hux was looking. There was warmth in her voice, and her eyes, as Hux turned to look at her, “Not at all. We had to practically stun him to keep him from busting into the surgery room, while we repaired the damage on your arm.”

Hux had the strength to roll his eyes. Typical Kylo Ren. But when he looked back over at him, he noticed those lovely brown eyes had opened. They were full of sleep at first, but upon seeing Hux awake and conscious, he practically leapt out of his seat and, nurse be damned, carefully gathered Hux into his arms in a tight, but gentle, embrace.

And, nurse be damned, Hux nuzzled into Kylo’s shoulder, his remaining arm immobile from the IV at the moment.

“Thank you...” said Hux softly, barely a whisper, as he felt Kylo pull him even closer to him, “You saved me...”

“You saved  **us** , Hux...” said Kylo softly, before finally pulling back, settling Hux back down on the bed. The nurse had politely left, Hux noticed, before looking back at Kylo, “If it wasn’t for your genius, we’d be stuck on that planet...”

“And if it wasn’t for your strength, or your Force, we’d both be dead.” retorted Hux, giving Kylo a small smile, “...Guess, in a way, we saved each other.”

“In more ways than one...” With that, Kylo came in close again, and claimed Hux’s lips in a gentle, but just as passionate and sweet kiss. Hux was glad that the nurse had left, because he could return the kiss, feeling a different sort of warmth flood through him. An affectionate warmth

A loving warmth...

***

Weeks later, Hux was finally discharged and was now sporting a new, prosthetic arm. Kylo had made the design himself, and with the help of the medical staff, was able to bring it to life. The arm was made entirely out of dark steel, and had an almost ominous sort of look to it. Attaching it was slightly painful and confusing, but he bonded with it without problem. He was offered synthetic skin to put over it...but Hux declined. He rather liked how the new arm looked on him, without any cover on it. Made him feel even more empowered.

Getting used to it was a whole other game. Hux had trouble adjusting his grip when holding things, either holding on too lightly, or too tightly. Many a caf mug had been dropped, and datapad crushed because of him adjusting. But, with Kylo’s help, he managed to get a handle on his new arm. Kylo never once left his side during recovery, and remained a constant rock for Hux to lean on, when things got rough. His Force powers came in handy, when phantom limb syndrome set in, and Kylo was able to ease the ache and pain in his missing arm, allowing Hux to finally rest.

And rest in Kylo’s arms, to boot.

To the outside world, they were still General and Knight of Ren. They played out arguments, to make it seem like their relationship hadn’t changed one bit, since they left planetside. But even the other officers and troopers noticed how better they were getting along. How they stood closer than before, and started agreeing more on plans and missions, whereas before they would be snapping and biting at each other’s throats. Not anymore...

Behind closed doors, they were lovers. Neither of them slept alone at night, and always had the other’s company to enjoy. Even if sex didn’t happen every night, they still enjoyed being close with one another. The crash landing on the remote planet had put them through their paces, and forced them to rely on one another for survival. And it truly changed them, for the better.

Now, they were more complete, and  **alive**  than ever before. And neither of that would change that for the world. No... the galaxy.


End file.
